


Skeletons....Why did it have to be skeletons?!

by basurtoj15



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Also set in Underfell, Alternate Universe - BeastTale (Undertale), Bara Sans, Blood mentioned, Breeding, Completely Consensual, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sans is jealous, Sans is possessive, Slow Burn, So much angst, Soulbonds, Soulmates, Swearing, There needs to be more of the clingy edgelord, Violence, cursing, sans can be a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basurtoj15/pseuds/basurtoj15
Summary: 'Don't stare, don't stare'. You keep telling yourself that, but it's not helping. You really wish you could take your own advice, but who could blame you. You just couldn't take your eyes off of him. You heard about the rumors and whispers on the street. You brushed them off at first, but now you really wish you had listened. You didn't believe any of it...until now. It seemed everything they said was true, there really were monsters living among us. It's hard not to believe in something when it's right in front of you. And that something just happened to be a 9 ft tall skeleton monster that smelled of mustard.
Relationships: Asgore/Toriel, Mettaton/Papyrus, Sans/Reader, Undyne/Alphys
Comments: 302
Kudos: 643





	1. Monsters...Gimme a Break

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost in Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316746) by [Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans/pseuds/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans). 
  * Inspired by [The Soldier and the Carnal Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068075) by [Writers_War_Z0ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_War_Z0ne/pseuds/Writers_War_Z0ne). 



> Welcome to my first fanfic, please be gentle. And I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I love this fandom so much that I really want to contribute, and now I am! I love comments so feel free to leave some. I hope you enjoy!

There are some things in this world that we grow up believing to be true. 

If you sit too close to the T.V. you'll go blind, if you cross your eyes for too long, they'll stay that way, or if you swallow a watermelon seed then another watermelon will grow inside of you. 

Fortunately, as we get older we learn that these are just old wives tales that parents tell their children to keep them out of trouble. That these are merely fairy tales or ghost stories that you can laugh at once you've grown up. Because you finally realize that none of it is real or true. 

This is not like those times. 

In the twenty-four years that you have been on this Earth you thought that you had mastered what was real, and what was made up to scare little children. So, when you heard the rumors about giant monsters coming from Mt. Ebott in mass quantities, you easily dismissed them as just that: rumors. 

You wouldn't admit this out loud to anyone, but you were one of those people that believed in the supernatural, aliens, demons, the whole shebang. You knew it was irrational to be afraid of something that didn't exist, that's why your parents had engraved into your head at a very early age that the existence of monsters, ghouls, goblins, the boogeyman, etc. was just a form of entertainment. 

That the only reason that they exist in the first place was to scare people, and so that the big shots in Hollywood could make money from people that wanted to be scared. So naturally you assumed that the news of a new species rising from underneath a mountain was just a load of hoo-hah that had gone viral from a tabloid article or something to that fact. 

Oh, how wrong you were.

  
1 Month Ago, ...

  
You weren't particularly impressive or popular when you were younger and that didn't change when you became an adult either. Your life was not interesting, at least to you it wasn't. Nothing ever special or exciting happened to you, and you didn't think anything ever would. 

That is until your apartment building started to shake, and things started to fall off the walls and shelves. 

Your first immediate thought was that it was very strange that you were experiencing an earthquake. When you had lived with your parents in Florida you had endured several tornadoes and hurricanes throughout the years, but never an earthquake. When you moved to North Carolina you never expected a natural disaster like this, flooding sure, but you didn't even live near any fault lines. 

You braced yourself fearing the worst, but as suddenly as it came, it stopped. You opened your eyes cautiously checking to see if it was really over.   
  


You really wished you hadn't done that.   
  


As if on cue a blinding light poured through every window in your apartment, temporarily blinding you. You cried out in pain and surprise. By the time you regained your sight, it was all over. You can't remember another time when you have felt so discombobulated in your entire life. 

"What the hell was that?", as if asking that would breed any sort of answer. So, you came to the next logical conclusion: ask the internet! 

As soon as you signed into your social media accounts you were bombarded with post after post saying how: "The END is nigh!" or "OMG we are all gonna die!". After sifting through endless amounts of panicked comments, you finally found a broadcast from your local news that was being streamed. 

"Hello I'm Sarah Hall! Our top news story tonight, an earthquake that shook the entire east coast of the United States along with a strange light phenomenon that lasted for around three minutes! There are no injuries or deaths reported so far due to the earthquake. But we will keep you posted as the day continues. This just in, we are getting some intel that the source of the earthquake has been tracked to the base of Mt. Ebott near Deter City."

'Deter City, isn't that just in the next town over?' you pondered. 

Sarah Hall continued, "Scientists are still trying to wrap their heads around what caused the strange light, that overtook the sky for a matter of minutes. More on this after the break." 

'Mt Ebott, huh?' you wondered. 

You thought what could have possibly happened to elicit such a violent reaction from mother nature.

Another thing that was occupying your thoughts was the odd feeling that had spread through your body ever since the light disappeared. Don't get you wrong, it wasn't a bad feeling. Quite the opposite if you were being honest with yourself. It felt as if you were being covered in a warm blanket, but the feeling was most intense near your chest area. 

There was also another feeling along with the warmness, that made you feel slightly uncomfortable. You felt a great sense of longing, like there was something missing, but you didn't know what it was. You didn't understand what was happening, and frankly you didn't like feeling so unsure. It made you feel so helpless and weak.

You quickly shoved those feelings down, and started on putting your apartment back in order. It was really a mess in here! In your panic and confusion you must not have realized how much damage was being done to your apartment. 

Picture frames were smashed on the ground, books were thrown all over the place, your dishes were nonexistent pieces at this point, and worst of all, your anime collectibles were everywhere! 

"Ughh, this is going to take AWHILE...”

It took three and a half hours to getting the place looking halfway decent. Feeling like the undead, you shambled your way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. The strange events that occurred today still repeating in your head. 

That feeling of warmness had subsided, but that longing feeling was still there. You chalked it up to having just lived through a traumatic experience, and being so bone tired you couldn't even feel your legs. 

'What a weird ass day' you thought as you slowly drifted to sleep.

For the next few weeks, you couldn't go online, watch television, or walk down the street without hearing about the strange happenings going on in Deter City. You heard it all, from alien landings to the government conducting a weapons test. 

It wasn't until a month later that people started saying that monsters had surfaced from Mt. Ebott and were making their way to Deter City. At first you thought when they said monsters that they were referring to some type of mutant bear or something. But as you searched the articles on the internet you realized that they meant legitimate monsters.

The way they were describing them, it made them sound like these things were something straight out of a horror movie. Oddly enough people who described these "monsters" were not very consistent. Some said they had wings, others said they had scales and fins, and one person even claimed that he saw giant goats?! 

You were not convinced. 

"These people must really be desperate for attention, if they think people will actually believe them." you scoffed. 

Although there was one consistent factor to all of the stories and interviews you saw. Everyone who reported supposedly seeing these creatures all said that they were HUGE!

If their size descriptions were to be believed, then the smallest one was 7 ft and the largest one was 13 ft tall!! 

You got to admit they certainly were creative. You decided that enough was enough, unless you saw actual physical proof that these "monsters" existed then there was no way you were believing any of this.

You had work the next day so you decided to get some errands done, and to try to get your mind off of this whole monster business. 

If there was one thing you hated about living by yourself was that there was no one to help you with the shopping and cleaning. You had taken for granted the amount of times that you would get home from school, and to smell dinner on the table. No matter how messy your own room was the rest of the house always looked immaculate, thanks in largely to your mother being a bit of a clean freak. 

You really missed those days where you didn't have a care in the world. 

Unfortunately for you, time slows for no man. Eventually you knew the day would come where you would have to leave the nest. You never expected to get into any prestigious schools, but luckily you got accepted to North Carolina State University which was in your top five choices. It was much cheaper for you to go to college out of state than in state. 

You wanted to major in business so that you could open up a little coffee shop somewhere. It was a small dream, but it was yours.

However, sometimes dreams don't always go how you want them to. Sadly, your parents didn't have the money to send you for four years to get your Bachelor's so you decided to try for your Associates instead. Your parents apologized profusely for weeks saying they wanted you to have the world if only they could give it to you. 

You made them a promise that day, that no matter what happened you would make something of yourself. That's how you ended up working at the 'Chew and Brew', one of your city’s best eateries/cafes. You and the owner quickly became friends. She was an older woman with long black hair and piercing green eyes. 

At first glance you would think she was in her twenties, but on closer inspection you would see the wrinkles and the bags under her eyes from years of hard work and little sleep. Every time you would go to work, she would make you laugh with her impossibly bad jokes. Once she made you laugh so hard that the latte you had been drinking came spewing out of your nose! 

The woman was hilarious to say the least. 

She would talk to you about anything and everything from her sex life to her kid’s college tuition. But the one thing she would constantly bring up is that she wanted to retire BADLY. She just didn't know who to trust to run the place while she was gone. So naturally you volunteered for the position. 

She responded with a hearty "It's about time you said something, I was getting tired of waiting!". 

She proposed that if you could run the place smoothly without any trouble for five years then she would turn the place over to you for half the price she paid for it. You have been running this place for nearly four years without incident. It was a lot of work, but the payoff was really good in the end.

It didn't matter how long the hours were or what excuses your employees made for any indiscretions, you loved working there all the same. Just thinking about work for tomorrow slightly lifted your sour mood. 

You were almost through with your errands when you noticed how late it had gotten. The sky had turned darker in the past hour without you realizing it. You decided to take a shortcut back home to your apartment through one of the many alleys that connected the streets.

You had turned the last corner of the alleyway that led to your apartment, when you felt a chill go down your spine. You had the feeling that you were being watched. 

You quickly spun around to face them, but when you did there was no one there. You turned to continue your trek but stopped dead in your tracks. 

There standing not ten feet in front of you was a huge hulking figure. 

Due to the streetlamps being a good distance away from you, you couldn't quite make out their features. All you knew was that they were panting heavily like they just finished running a marathon. 

Then they did something that made your heart stop...they stood up straight. 

What you hadn't realized was that this stranger had been leaned over trying to catch their breath. When they stood up to their normal height every atom in your body was screaming for you to run. You were not the tallest person, but you were of average height.

The person, no... thing, standing in front of you was at least 9 or 10 ft tall! Your body was completely frozen, you couldn't even scream for help you were that terrified. 

Your mind was racing thinking of things that this thing could do to you, and none of them were pleasant. Before you could say or do anything, they moved towards you. 

And that's when you saw it...the claws. 

Now there was no doubt in your mind that this thing was an animal. As it moved slowly towards you, you started to make out some details about it.

Not only was this thing tall but it was big too. It's form completely engulfed yours as far as size was concerned. It had huge claws on its hands and feet, and from what you could see its fangs were razor sharp. It could have been your imagination, but you could have sworn that one of them was gold. 

But the worst part about it, was its eyes. 

Two red glowing dots in empty black holes were staring at you. You have never been so petrified in your entire life. 

The only thing that you found odd about this creature was that it was wearing clothing. It had on black basketball shorts with a yellow stripe down the side along with a red sweater, and an oversized black winter coat with white fur lining the hood. 

Even though you were scared witless you couldn't help but be jealous of this things coat, it looked really comfortable. 

That was the only thing you thought was funny in this situation. Being jealous of the thing that was about to kill or seriously maim you. 

This thing had gotten about five feet from you when it suddenly stopped. You couldn't stop staring at its eyes as they looked you over, probably wondering how delicious you'll be.

What happened next left you speechless.... it spoke.

“ **i can’t believe i found ya sweetheart** ”.


	2. What is with this guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something about him that makes you trust him when you know you shouldn't. But maybe he's what you've been missing your whole life or maybe he should have stayed under the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe so many of you liked my story! Thank you so much for your comments, they keep me going! I was on such a roll with the last one, so here's another one:) Hope you enjoy!

You were not a coward by any means, you took great pride in being able to stand up for yourself and others. There wasn’t a whole lot in this world that you were afraid of. But the fear that you were experiencing at this moment was not normal. 

Your entire body felt as if it could shut down completely at any second. You had no control over the situation or your faculties, and you…hated it. 

The only other time that you could remember feeling this helpless was when your father made you sit with him and binge watch a “Tales from the Crypt” marathon when you were only five. Unlike yourself when you were younger, your father loved horror movies or anything scary in general. 

He got a kick out of watching people squirm in their seats at the movie theater. Looking back on it, you realize that he was probably doing it to help you face your fear of “monsters”. Which in his defense is a good plan on paper, but unfortunately for you it had the adverse effect.

You hated that show, and everything about it. The gore, the death, the crude humor, but the one thing that scared you the most was the Crypt Keeper himself. Your father had always laughed at his horrible puns he made every episode. You loved bad jokes more than anything, but if it wasn’t for the person telling them, you might have laughed with him.

The Crypt Keeper was the rotting skeleton host of the television show that came out in the late 80’s. The way he moved and spoke in that raspy, high pitched voice made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. When your mother had come home, she found your father passed out on the couch, but couldn’t find you anywhere.

For almost fifteen minutes she searched the house while screaming your name which in turn woke up your father. They were both in hysterics by the time they found you. You had managed to crawl your way to the highest shelf in the hallway closet and shut the door.

Your parents had told you years later that when they found you, you were sound asleep, and your face and eyes were red from crying. They told you that the strange part was what you were mumbling in your sleep. They said you kept repeating it over and over: “Don’t let the skeletons get me.”

Your father received an earful from your mother, and you never watched that show again. Ever since then you had a sort of phobia of skeletons, if you could even call it that. Unless you’re a mortician or a grave digger then you don’t see that many bones, or skeletons for that matter. But just the thought of seeing bones or a dead person made you want to gag.

The creature that just spoke to you, made all those fears come back tenfold. When you had first laid eyes on this thing you couldn’t really tell what it was at first. But now that it was right in front of you it was kind of hard not to get a good look at it.

This abomination was a huge, walking, talking, skeleton!

Although in your terrified mind you did notice some slight differences from what a normal skeleton looked like. Aside from its size you could tell its skull was shaped rather oddly. It had huge horns that curved inwards almost like a bull. And where its nose would be was an elongated snout with two black holes for its nostrils.

‘Oh my God, this can’t get any worse!’ you screamed to yourself. Not wanting to actually scream for fear of what this thing could do to you. As soon as that thought left your head you tore your eyes from it to look at the ground not wanting to see it any longer.

That’s when you noticed it, this thing even had a tail! It was long, white, and it looked like the end of it was spiked. It was made of individual parts connected to each other by something that you couldn’t see. While the creature was standing there, its tail swished back and forth almost in annoyance or agitation. The next thing you heard rattled your skull (no pun intended).

 **“see somethin ya like, sweetheart”** the skeleton said in a deep and sultry voice. You quickly snatched your head up to look at this thing in the face, not wanting to be rude.

‘Wait rude? What the hell am I thinking?! Who cares if this thing thinks I’m rude.’ you growled to yourself. The skeleton must have noticed the irritated look on your face. 

**“relax doll, i was only joking with ya, but i don’t mind if ya stare. cause i was staring at your pretty face first.”**

You didn’t know how to respond to that. The intense fear and panic that had overtaken you was slowly morphing into irritation and anger. 

‘How dare he just come up to me in the dead of night and start flirting…. Wait what?!’

It took you a second to process what the hell was going on right now. A huge behemoth of a skeleton comes out of fucking nowhere, scares the shit out of you, and then proceeds to flirt with you?! 

‘This isn’t real It can’t be real!...’ you thought.

You tried to convince yourself that this was all just a horrible nightmare that you needed to wake up from. You would have succeeded if it hadn’t been for the smell. 

Since the moment the skeleton had gotten in spitting distance from you, you smelled it. It was a strange mixture of metal and mustard?..

It seemed to permeate off him, like he was giving the smell off in waves. It violated your nose, and it took every ounce of your willpower not to physically cringe. 

**“you alright there sweetheart?”** he said, voice laced with concern. You jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice. 

How could you forget he was still here? You must have really looked out of it, if he felt the need to get even closer to you. 

‘Wait a minute, since when is it a he?’ you wondered. Without thinking your eyes traveled south on his body, actually taking a moment to wonder how exactly you would be able to tell on a skeleton.

 **“sorry if i scared ya dollface. didn’t mean to rattle ya bones”** , he said with a smirk. It took you a second to realize what he was doing. A small grin started to grow on your face. 

‘Don’t fall for it’ you reminded yourself. ‘He is probably putting on an act, so you will lower your guard’ the logical side of you warned. Because of this you cautiously took a few steps away from him. 

“Please sir, I don’t want any trou..”

Before you could even finish your thought, he had managed to snake his tail around your waist and pull you towards him. Once he did this, several things happened at once. As soon as you were close enough, he embraced you. Not knowing what was going to happen next, you closed your eyes tight so you wouldn’t have to see your demise coming. 

Then it was as if, all of time, had stopped. 

That feeling of longing had disappeared almost completely, and that warm, amazing feeling was back. It was as if somebody had wrapped an electric blanket around your heart. You came back to your senses when you felt him put his snout in your hair and breathe deeply. 

Then he mumbled something that sounded like, **‘beautiful beta’**. Feeling very confused and still very much afraid for your life, you tried to gently pull out of his grasp. He was having none of that. 

He let out something that you can only describe as a grunt mixed with a growl. You strained your head to try and look at him in the eyes, but what you saw only furthered your confusion. He was still smelling you but had started smelling all of you. As if to check to see if you had a bath today or not. 

The thing that was terrifying and confusing about all of it was that his eye lights(?) had gone out. You didn’t think it was possible, but he somehow became even more menacing than earlier.

Panic started to take over your mind as you were very close to losing it at this point. Tears threatened to fall from your eyes from the amount of emotions that were going through you. 

Without warning, he jerked his head up to look at your face. When your eyes met his, his eye lights came back fuzzy and dim for a moment before returning to their brighter color. His eye lights widened as he lost his grip on you completely. You pulled yourself out of his arms and tried to get your bearings. 

**“da hell jus happened?”** he mumbled. 

“Look mister, I don’t who you are or what you are, but could you please just..”,

 **“sans”** ,

“What?” 

**“name’s sans….sans da skeleton. waz yours babydoll?”**. 

You told him your name, but you couldn’t help but notice the way he said that. He said it in such a strained tone, like he was fighting to stay conscious. 

“Are you alright?” you asked. He swayed where he stood as if he had been drinking all night. 

**“im not alright, im sans”** , he chuckled weakly as he fell to his knees.

You weren’t sure if you should be going near him after all that’s happened, but you weren’t about to let someone pass out in front of you. ‘When did I become so calm around this guy?’ you wondered. 

“Can you stand up?” you asked. 

**“sure babygurrl”** he slurred. 

You had no idea what was wrong with this guy, but you needed to get him out of this alleyway. If this were any other person you would have called an ambulance right away, but you had this feeling deep inside that knew that he wouldn’t hurt you. 

Honestly, you were so tired and worn out that you couldn’t possibly deal with anyone else today, ‘Screw it, you’re coming home with me’ you thought to yourself. You just hoped you wouldn’t regret this in the morning. 

You put your arm around him as much as you could and helped him up. You started walking towards your apartment building when you realized something. 

This guy weighed absolutely nothing! 

The only real weight you could feel is when his clothing shifted on his body. When you reached the lobby of your building, you let go of him to make sure the receptionist was gone. As soon as your hand left his side, he started whining and whimpering. He sounded like an abandoned puppy that just got kicked in the stomach. 

You tried to tell him to be quiet, but all he did was nuzzle your neck. And was that, no it can’t be, is he….purring? 

“Weirdest night ever” you grumbled to yourself. You hated to admit this, but ever since he hugged you like that, you have never felt so comfortable around someone almost instantly. It was as if you and him had been friends for years, and that it was normal that he gave you a bear hug.

At this point Sans was drifting in and out of consciousness, and red beads of sweat had started pouring from his skull. At least you assumed it was sweat, but you weren’t curious enough to ask. By the time the elevator reached your floor of the building, you were supporting most of his weight on your back and side. 

The entire ride up here you had been thinking what exactly happened to make him so out of it and weak. When you first met he was being flirtatious and cocky, and now he couldn’t even stand up on his own. 

Not to mention that Sans was murmuring something in his sleep that you could barely hear, you did manage to make out a few words here and there. 

**‘pack….papyrus….den….mate’** , were just a few of them. 

“Okay Sans, I need you to let me get my keys out of my bag, so I can unlock the door, alright?” you couldn’t see if he was awake or not, but you just wanted to be sure. 

When no one answered you got your keys, and unlocked the door. You opened your door as much as you could with your foot so as to make enough room for Sans to get in. 

The moment you crossed the threshold, it was as if a switch was pulled. Sans had gotten down on all fours and started sniffing and growling at the air. Granted that his growling sounded more like whimpering, and he was nearly tripping over his own feet. 

“Sans, what are you doing?”, you asked wearily. You were absolutely done with today, you just wanted to set him up on the couch so that you could finally go to bed yourself. Sans continued to sniff at the air until he was satisfied. He turned around to face you with a look that said, “I’m not all here”, and then proceeded to get behind you and nudge you onto the couch. 

This couch barely had enough room for two normal humans to sit on, but that didn’t stop Sans from climbing onto it as soon as your body made contact with it. You had no idea how he managed to do this so fast especially in his state, but he found a way to make sure that he was spooning on the side of you and on top of you. 

It’s a good thing you decided to wear your comfy clothes today because it looks like you’re not going anywhere tonight. You would think that being in a position like this with someone you just met would be an act of naivety. 

Especially if that someone is a fucking skeleton!! 

But having him wrapped around you like this, felt right. Like you had just found the final piece to a puzzle. You have never felt so relaxed and warm before, it felt like it went straight down to your soul. 

You slipped into unconsciousness before you could hear an instinct driven and magic depleted Sans say in a guttural voice: _**“ mine**_ _ **”**_ , as his grip on you became a little bit stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for checking this out! Leave a comment or a kudos or both if you liked this story. I don't have a consistent update schedule, but I will do my best to get one out at least once a week.


	3. Alpha's and Assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background on Sans and why he is the way he is. The Underground is not a great place to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically my take on ABO dynamics, sorry if there's any confusion. Thank you guys so much for so many Kudos and comments! I love them all! This chapter was so long at first I had to break it up into two parts. We have now entered: the Sans perspective! Don't worry Reader will be back in the next chapter;) I hope you enjoy it!

_"SANS! SANS! I SWEAR TO ASGORE, IF I DON'T SEE YOU AT YOUR SENTRY STATION TODAY! I WILL MAKE YOU SORRY, YOU EVER HAD 1 HP! FOR I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE_ _PAPYRUS, WILL NO LONGER TOLERATE YOU SHIRKING YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES!",_ Papyrus yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Sans rolled over in his bed, angrily muttering to himself. 

**"a'ight boss, i got it for fucks sake."**

He halfheartedly said as he teleported out of his room, to the top of the stairs.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"Papyrus said in a lower voice that he only used with his subordinates that insulted him. 

**"i said its 5:30, ain't you gonna be late fer your patrol?",** Sans said with a smirk.

His one gold fang glinting in the light as he spoke. Papyrus' eye lights widened before they squinted in annoyance, his tail twitching with controlled rage.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

This was just one of many, many arguments the skeleton brothers had in this house. If you asked any other monster if this was normal they would probably say something like:"For those bastards, yeah it's normal, but that's what you get for having so many Alpha's living under the same roof." 

It was true that the brothers did have a unique situation compared to other monster packs.

Normally a pack usually consists of a leader, which nine times out of ten will be an Alpha, a few Betas that care for the Alphas and Omegas. And the Omegas (mostly female depending on the situation) were submissive to both Betas and Alphas based on the dynamic of the pack. 

Monsters or Beasts as they are sometimes referred to, depending on their size, were put into these specific categories based on the traits and scents they were born with.

Alphas are the protectors and hunters of the pack. They make sure that their pack is well fed, is protected from any predators, and is the first one to lay claim to any mate of their choosing. It was pretty common for a pack to have more than one Alpha, if this was the case then there would be one who was the "Dominant Alpha". How a pack decided who would be the leader was basically a free for all brawl for whoever thought they had a chance at winning.

  
The "Dominant Alpha" is also known as the "Alpha Male", (whether they actually are male or not), the head honcho, top dog, ruler of the pack, etc. It didn't matter how many Alphas were in the pack, everyone always had to listen and obey when the Alpha Male was speaking.

  
Betas were the caretakers of the pack, they took great care of the children (whether they were theirs or not), and looked after the Omegas if need be. Betas cooked the meals, looked after the den, and sometimes would help hunt with the Alphas if the situation called for it.

The Omegas, to put it nicely, "catered" to both Betas and Alphas depending on the pack. Their main focus was to produce offspring for their Alpha or Beta in question, whether they were their mate or not.

If any of the pack members had acquired a mate and wished for them to join their pack as their mate for life, then they would have to present their mate to their Alpha Male and get their blessing.

Just so there isn't any confusion, Alphas and Betas may have as many Omegas as they want, with the permission of the Head Alpha. But Beasts can only ever have one mate at a time, but if they decide to mate for life then this would mean they are unwilling to have any other mate.When a monster has a mate for life or lifemate, they are now unable to have any Omegas (or submissive Betas).

  
These were all Beast dynamics that were implemented in the Underground so as a way for them to not tear each other apart the next time you saw them on the street for fear of backlash from their pack.

  
The eldest brother of the Gaster Household, Wing Dings **(asshole)** , who was currently at his lab in Hotland where he had been for the last three days, was an Alpha. It was a well known fact that Wing Dings was the Dominant Alpha of the brothers.

  
All of the brothers were natural Alphas by nature, but Wing Dings became the dominant of the pack. You may be thinking, that the only reason that he's top dog is because he's the oldest, well you would be wrong.

  
Dead wrong.

Sans and Papyrus had learned early in life to always listen to Wing Dings if they wanted to survive. Wings had gone above and beyond to make sure that Sans and Papyrus never had to suffer in this kill or be killed world. That didn't mean that there weren't any disputes.

  
Sans, while incredibly smart, is reckless, stubborn, and has an infamous temper that would make the devil himself shiver in fear. That being said, when Sans was in his late teens, he tried to assert his dominance against Wings to become the head of the household. Emphasis on "tried".

You have to understand that Alpha Males were feared and treated with respect by everyone. It didn't matter how big your pack was, if you were in charge then it was like you were a celebrity. Everyone knew who you were, and if they didn't know you personally then they stayed the hell away from you. At the time, Sans was very strong, not as much as he is now, but lets just say every time he came from a FIGHT he had to wash the dust off his hands.

**'this is gonna be too easy'** Sans thought as he prepared himself for his fight with Wings. Wings suggested that they do this out in the open so as to not damage the house. The real reason was that Wings wanted everyone in Snowdin to see who was really the Alpha Male in his house.

Anything went in fights like these, you could use magic, weapons, your own claws, anything really. You didn't have to kill your opponent (although that was highly recommended), you just had to K.O. them or fight them until they couldn't fight any longer.

  
Sans went first using a series of bone attacks that were infused with blue magic as they flew towards Wings. Wings easily dodged them, and materialized several skeletal hands with holes in them to fire lasers with purple magic. Sans managed to dodge all of them except one that barely grazed his shorts.

Sans summoned three of his "gaster blasters", to fire a huge blast of magic from their mouths. The thing about gaster blasters is that they take a few seconds to charge before they fire, which gave Wings just enough time to get down on all fours and leap into the air.

He managed to land right behind Sans while summoning one of the longer bones in his arsenal. When Sans turned around in shock, Wings brought down the bone right across Sans' mouth, dislodging one of Sans' front fangs in the process. 

It was not one of Sans' proudest moments, in fact it was probably the most embarrassing moment of his life. The spectators said that it was the shortest fight they ever witnessed, and it was the only time when they saw a monster go down in one hit.

Sans learned later that when Wings struck him with that bone, he had infused it with several types of magic: purple, blue, and yellow. That specific combination was the equivalent to knockout gas that human dentists use.

To say that Sans was pissed would be a fucking understatement, he....was....livid!

Although deep down he really couldn’t fault him that much, it was a bit underhanded, but he had to give credit where credit was due. It didn't mean that he had to like it though.

Ever since Wings and Sans fought in the middle of Snowdin, everyone learned two things that day.

One, even though Sans lost the fight, both he and Wings had impressive amounts of power and magic. They could easily be on par with any of the "boss" monsters that dominated the Underground.

And two, NEVER piss off Wing Dings Gaster!

What Sans doesn't know about that day is what happened shortly after he was knocked out. Apparently some of the monsters that were gawking at the scene had a bone to pick with Sans for murdering some of their pack, and thought that this would be a perfect opportunity for revenge.

A literal horde of monsters descended upon Sans sleeping form. Before any of them had a chance to lay a claw on him, an ear shattering roar pierced the air. Wing Dings Gaster posed in an attack position with ten gaster blasters in a 360 degrees circle simultaneously blasted them all at the same time.

He immediately dusted twenty-three monsters in a matter of seconds. Anyone who was lucky enough to not be blasted to smithereens, immediately ran for their lives. Wings waited until everyone had either fled or were now particles being scattered in the wind, before he collapsed onto the ground, all of his attacks disappearing around him.

He would never let _**ANYONE**_ hurt his family, physically or otherwise. Sans might never hear his brother say this, but he would do anything for him and Papyrus if it meant keeping them safe. 

Sans, however, respected his brother but couldn't help the budding resentment in his soul. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************

"SANS! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Papyrus shouted, losing his patience by the second, as he was walking out the door.

**"yeah bro, but tibia honest i dont see what the big deal is?",** Sans said yawning as he leaned on the railing.

"I MEAN IT SANS! IF I CATCH YOU AT FELLBY'S EVEN ONCE TODAY! I WILL CRUSH YOUR SKULL ON THAT GREASY BAR MYSELF!"

To accentuate his point, Papyrus bared his fangs and let out a low growl before slamming the door behind him. Sans didn't take the threat too seriously. Whenever his younger brother would make those kind of threats, the ones where he could feel the murderous intent behind them. He knew that some poor bastard had royally pissed him off.

And if he knew Papyrus, that certain somebody was probably a new recruit in the Royal Guard with an attitude problem. God help the unlucky soul that disrespected Papyrus in front of his troops or at all for that matter. The ill-fated schmuck's soul would be shattered by the end of the day. 

Sans wanted nothing more than to down a couple of bottles of Fellby's famous mustard, and pass out in his bed for the next five to ten hours. But he knew that if he did that he would never hear the end of it from Papyrus, who might actually follow through on his threat.

Wings wouldn't even come home until he was done working on his latest "breakthrough". It was at times like this where Sans would notice how silent the house would get when it was just him. Their house was just far enough away from town that they couldn't hear any of their noisy neighbors. The silence was so deafening, that you could hear a pin drop.

Sans sighed as a familiar feeling of loneliness came over him. He didn't mind being alone for the most part, but it was moments like this where he wished he had a mate of his own.

Sans wasn't one of those Alpha's that took advantage of his role just so he could have a fun night with a few Omegas. That wasn't his style, and frankly he did know a few Alpha's that did that on a regular basis.

He understood that they wanted their pack to grow, but to him it just seemed like their Omegas were used for one thing and one thing only.

Sans wanted a real mate, a lifemate, or maybe even.... a soulmate?

**'keep dreaming sansy',** Sans thought bitterly to himself as he slowly got ready for work.

A monster/beast finding their soulmate was about as rare as finding a four leaf clover, it happens but certainly not often.

He heard that once someone did find their soulmate, both of their souls would call out for each other at the same time. Once the couple was united they would create a soulbond. Which was basically the monster version of having a wedding, but on a much deeper level.

Soulbonds were not to be taken lightly, once one is bonded to the other, it becomes permanent. From then on it was about them marking each other, deciding which pack their going to join, and trying to keep their hands off each other for longer than ten seconds.

Even though soulmates were rare, they still happened.

Lady luck must really hate him, because one of the few soulmate couples in the entire Underground was none other than his baby brother Papyrus, and the pop idol **(** **dick)** diva known as Mettaton. 


	4. Pretty Glittery Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation on why Sans HATES Mettaton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, this chapter took a lot longer than intended. I know I said that Reader would be in this chapter, but as usual Mettaton couldn't help but steal the show. I absolutely promise that Reader will most definitely be in the next one. Also as a side note, I'm going to be moving to another state, so updates will be fairly scattered. But this story will continue!

Years earlier…

Sans wouldn't say he hated Mettaton, no he just, oh what’s the word…oh that’s right, he DESPISED him! 

He loathed him with a burning passion of a thousand suns! As far as personality goes, to Sans, Mettaton was always just too much for him. When Sans first saw Mettaton on television the first thing that came to his mind was, **‘dis guy doesn’t know when to shut da fuck up’**. 

He would ramble on and on about the same topic for almost an hour without needing a break. But then again, the way he could weave a story with such drama and conviction along with his bubbly personality is what made him famous.

Mettaton was the robot host of multiple talk shows, radio stations, cooking shows, plays, concerts, etc. The guy basically monopolized the entire entertainment domain of the Underground. Every time a monster would turn on their TV’s, there would be Mettaton.

Not only was he the charming host of television and radio, but he owned several restaurants and a hotel. All of which had his face and symbols plastered all over them so that everyone would know who those areas belonged to.

Not that anyone needed any reminding who was in charge of these particular areas. Each building he owned, and the surrounding areas were coated in his scent.

A strange mixture of aluminum, olive oil, and roses. That for some reason depending on the individual would either smell incredibly pleasant or so strong it would bring said monster into a coughing fit.

Sans was part of the latter group, he couldn’t stand this guy’s smell, it made his sockets water and his nonexistent stomach twist into a knot. But that wasn’t the reason Sans hated him, there was so much more that contributed to that. 

Another thing that rubbed Sans the wrong way, was how this guy acted around his fans. Anytime he would greet members of his “adoring audience”, he would use the most highest, sugar coated voice Sans had ever heard.

He would flash them a hundred-watt smile and compliment them on their fashion choices. But Sans knew better, he heard how Mettaton was behind closed doors. Mettaton was a monster of little patience, and a hot temper.

If one of his staff even breathed funny, he would “reprimand” them. Everything had to be held to his standards, otherwise it was garbage and needed to be dealt with. He made infuriated pageant moms look like angels in comparison.

  
But Sans could look past all of that, he really could, if it wasn’t for one thing: his condescending tone.

Sans noticed over the years that Mettaton had a nasty habit of belittling anyone that he found inferior, that wasn’t a part of his “fanbase”. If there was one thing that Sans hated the most in this world it was when someone was being two-faced.

What infuriated him even more is when the shiny bastard was talking to other Alphas or leaders of high-ranking packs. He would use that same tooth-rotting voice and easy flattery, and it pissed Sans off to no end.

But the one good thing about all of it was what Sans found out about Hotland’s amazing Alpha Male.

There was a reason why that oversized tin can had such a powerful scent. Monsters and Beasts have a very keen sense of smell and they rely heavily on their emotions to tell them how much they trust someone. His scent was so powerful you would think it was coming from an Alpha Male. 

The more of your scent you can give off the stronger or more powerful you can seem to others. It was a well-known fact that Mettaton was a former ghost that inhabited a robot body in order for his dreams of stardom to come true. What many monsters didn’t know was how strong his smell was before he was famous.

When Sans was young, he was taught to know your enemy and your surroundings as if you had to live with them. So, Sans took great care to get to know everyone in the Snowdin/Waterfall areas. Not only was this to keep tabs on nearby packs, but also to report back to Wings about any new areas that might be in need of new leadership.

Sans loved those days when he would get to tell his older brother that he could expand his territory. Because the pack in question was in the middle of having a “shift” in their dynamic. He would always have the same look of absolute joy on his face with just a small amount of sadistic pleasure.

Sans never wanted to be on the receiving end when his brother made that face.

But there was one pack in particular that Sans kept a close eye on. This pack only consisted of four members altogether which aside from his own pack it was probably the smallest one in the entire Underground.

It consisted of two ghosts and two monsters. The monsters were twin sisters named Shyren and Sheila while the ghosts were cousins. The first ghost was pale just like any other specter but always seemed to have headphones on. Most people knew him as Napstablook, but his friends and family called him Blooky.

The only other family that he had was a pink ghost with a very wavy hairstyle and an eye for fashion: this was Mettaton.

If you could look at the before and after shots of Mettaton then and now, you wouldn’t be able to tell it was him. Only the members of his pack knew what he actually looked like and the dark secret that came with it.

At least that’s what they thought.

When Sans first started patrolling Waterfall, he thought it was so odd that this pack was so small, and all of its members were so weak looking. In order for a pack to survive they would need a leader, preferably an Alpha, to protect them from any threats.

But judging by their scents this entire pack only consisted of Omegas…. including Mettaton.

When Sans first realized what Mettaton really was it took everything in him not to burst out laughing, lest he give away his position. An entire pack made of nothing, but Omegas was suicidal at best.

If Omegas didn’t get claimed or mated by anyone then they were thought to be undesirable. Which meant no one would want them in their packs because they couldn’t pull their own weight. If an Omega was free of any markings or opposing scents, then they were ripe for the picking.

This meant any Alpha or Beta could have their way with them for a night and no one would object. Sans never really understood why they didn’t join anyone else’s pack, but hey, if they wanted to die on the streets that’s their problem.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out how Mettaton managed to trick everyone into thinking he was an Alpha. He had somehow bribed the Royal Scientist, Alphys, with something she wanted **(hentai)** , in exchange for a more humanoid body. Except in that robot body there was a filter that amplified Mettaton’s natural scent by a 1000%!

Which made all of his potential mates adore him, and any potential threat feeling extremely uncomfortable. He was basically wearing a big neon sign that said, “don’t fuck with me”.

Sans hated this monster with every fiber of his being, but he had to admit his little plan was ingenious. If the masses knew that their beloved superstar was actually an Omega.

Well, let’s just say that the large number of enemies that Mettaton made over the years wouldn’t hesitate to make sure that he never used his saccharine voice ever again.

Sans wanted to do it; he really did.

He wanted to blow the whistle on that tantrum throwing idiot and make it so that not even his own pack would recognize him. Unfortunately, when he told Wings about all this, he quickly squashed that idea. 

**“you want me da what?!”** Sans yelled.

_“Do NOT raise your voice at me.”_ , Wings said calmly but sternly.

**“der ain’t no way in hell i’m keepin quiet about dis”** Sans said with an annoyed huff.

_“Sans, do you fail to comprehend that if you take down one of the most popular and powerful beings in the Underground. That there would be an immense power vacuum that could only be filled by one of the most dominant monsters there is? Do you really want ‘him’ to have more power to abuse?”_ Wings said firmly.

Sans didn’t want to admit it, but anything was better than giving that crazed asshole more influence over the Underground.

**“you know i don’t”** Sans grumbled.

_“Then it’s settled, we’ll keep this little secret between ourselves. And we will only bring it up if it suits our needs, understand?”_

**“fine but can i at least tell paps about dis? im sure it will be a real rib tickler.”** Sans snickered as he opened the door to Wings study.

Before he could open it any further the doorknob was surrounded by purple magic and immediately shut itself. Sans whirled around in annoyed anger.

_“Are you out of your skull?! You know how much Papyrus looks up to Mettaton. How do you think he’s going to react if you tell him that his hero is a lying bastard of an Omega?!”_ Wings said in a hushed scream. Sans was quickly losing his patience, but he knew that he was fighting a losing battle. 

**“you actually want him to like dat glitter filled asshole!?”** Sans asked as he stepped closer to his brother, puffing his chest out as he did.

_“There are very few things in this life that give him HOPE, and I’m not about to let your feelings of hatred for Mettaton get in the way of that!”_

At this point Wings was on the verge of screaming, and his heightened emotions was causing his purple magic to spill from his ignited eye sockets. Sans knew that he had to pick his next few words carefully in order for Wings not to bite his head off. 

**“ok fine, I wont say nuthin..”** Wings visibly relaxed and magic stopped pouring from his sockets.

**“but I aint doin it for you, im doin it for paps”.** Sans said matter of factly before exiting Wings office.

  
******************************************************************************

Present Day…

Sans hated thinking about that oversized trash can, and his brother being together. Those two barely had anything in common at all!

As Sans headed for his sentry station in Snowdin, he couldn’t help but remember the day that Papyrus came home shouting that he had finally found someone as great as him. When Wings and Sans managed to calm him down, he began explaining that he may have found his soulmate!

It’s said that when soulmates are in the same area of each other, and both of their souls are not tied to anyone else. Then they will sing for each other.

Papyrus explained that he had been going back to the capital to run an errand when he suddenly stopped. He had gotten halfway through Waterfall when he felt this burning feeling in his chest. He thought that someone was trying to pull him into a FIGHT, but he couldn’t see anyone.

Not wanting to take any chances he turned around to go home when he saw someone in the corner of his eyelight. He looked all around him, but he couldn’t sense anyone. He went on to say that he ran all the way home. But he couldn’t help this horrible feeling inside of him that surfaced ever since he left Waterfall.

He said it felt like part of his soul was trying to go back the entire time he was running.

**“hold on a sec bro”** , Sans interrupted as Papyrus put a hand to his chest.

**“you telling us some mystery babe is callin out to ya via her soul, sayin that you two were meant to be together?”** Sans chuckled, a wide smirk growing on his skull.

“DON’T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME YOU MORONIC IMBECILE! IM TELLING THE TRUTH!” Papyrus growled. Wings whipped his twin tails over the back of Sans head effectively silencing his laughter.

**“da hell was dat for?!”** Sans snarled at Wings which resulted in Wings discharging more of his scent to calm down his bickering brothers. Sans and Papyrus immediately lowered their heads while Wings started to speak.

_“Now that I have your attention. Sans, this is nothing to joke about, even though soulmates are a rarity they do still occur. Papyrus, do you feel the need to run back to Waterfall?”_ , Wings asked curiously. 

“I’M ASHAMED TO ADMIT THIS, BUT I FEEL AS IF MY SOUL MAY BREAK IF I DON’T.” Papyrus answered as he stared at the ground. A red glow spread across his cheekbones as he answered.

_“Then you may go.”_

No sooner had the words left his mouth, the front door had been flung open, and Papyrus was nowhere to be seen.

Three days….Papyrus was gone for three days!

He hadn’t contacted either one of his brothers the entire time he was gone. The only reason Sans hadn’t torn apart the entire Underground looking for him was because of Wings constantly saying, _“If it is what I think it is. He is perfectly fine.”_

This didn’t calm Sans down in the slightest, but Wings had forbidden him from rushing after Papyrus. On the fourth day, Sans couldn’t stand it any longer.

**“do you not even care that our baby bro has been missing fer days?!”** **,** Sans yelled into the kitchen while Wings was preparing dinner.

_"Sans, we have been over this many times. Papyrus is perfectly fine, and he will most likely be back by next week.”_ Wings said as if it were the only logical response. 

Sans couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Wings had always been so protective of him and Papyrus, and now their younger brother goes missing and he’s totally okay with it!

**“screw that! im gonna go get him, and i will drag his boney ass back here if i have to!”.** Sans screamed as he made his way towards the front door.

Sans had just placed his claws on the doorknob when he heard Wings say: _“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”_

If Sans hadn’t been so riled up, he probably would’ve noticed the self-satisfied tone that Wings used. Along with the tiny smirk that was quickly growing on his skull.

Before Sans had a chance to retort he had already swung the door open. There standing right in front of him was his brother Papyrus hand raised in mid-knock. He was covered head to toe in bruises, scratches, and what he could only assume was mating marks. But Sans was more focused on the eleven-foot-tall robot that was draped over Papyrus’s left side.

“SANS, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET MY SOULMATE, METTATON”. Papyrus said as he looked over at his lover, his eyelights changing into tiny white hearts.

“Charmed to meet you, Darling Papyrus has told me so much about you!” Mettaton gushed as he outstretched one of his many hands.

The last thing that Sans remembered seeing was Mettaton flying into a building across the street, and then screaming……redness…….and then darkness...


	5. Angels and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences of being an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I have finally gotten settled in my new house. I never intended to be gone so long....my bad. *ahem* Anyway I KNOW I said Reader would definitely, absolutely, positively be in this chapter, but gosh darnit all to heck they are not wanting to make an appearance for some reason?!  
> *peaks around corner* I see you hiding over there!  
> But seriously though when you have a new job, new house, new state, its all so funnnnnnn....:(  
> I don't like making promises, but no matter how long it takes I will finish this story!  
> Ok enough of me rambling, I hope you enjoy!

Sans shuddered as he recalled his first proper meeting with Mettaton. As he settled into his sentry station for his first shift, he rubbed at his eye sockets as a headache began to form. 

That day still blurry in his memory, even now no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t remember what exactly happened. Wings was the one who had to explain the unfortunate events that occurred after he had thrown his brothers mate into the Snowdrake’s den.

Long story short, Sans had used so much force and magic to propel the shiny bastard that he had passed out. Usually when he exhausted that much magic at once, he would just be weak for a couple of hours.

However, at that moment his intense rage had overcome him to the point where his instincts had taken over. Wings said that the look on Sans’ face was that of a feral beast.

If any of the Royal Guard had seen him like that he would have surely been dusted by now. Feral beasts were to be put down immediately, due to their violent and aggressive tendencies. He was one lucky bastard.

  
Sans wouldn’t say he felt sorry for what he did, but he regretted doing it all the same. There was one thing that he remembered very clearly from that day, and it’s the one thing he wished he forgot.

The look on Papyrus’ face as he watched his brother try to dust his soulmate, and the high-pitched, wailing roar that had exploded from him as he ran to Mettaton’s aid.

Mettaton himself was not injured, aside from a few scratches to his red chrome exterior. Mettaton brushed it off almost immediately saying things like, “Oh darling, don’t worry about it, I’m sure he will warm up to me later”.

He would follow it with a haughty laugh, and a calculating glare at Sans that lasted for about two seconds.

Papyrus wouldn’t even look at his brother for weeks after that. He spent most of his days with Mettaton. He would barely come home, and when he did, he only spoke to Wings.

It destroyed Sans the way Papyrus would look at him every time he saw him. He looked at him with such disappointment and sadness that it killed him inside. One day Papyrus came by the house and told Sans they needed to talk.

Sans nervously opened his bedroom door to find Papyrus standing there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

“BROTHER, I WILL GIVE YOU ONE CHANCE, AND ONLY ONE CHANCE TO APOLOGIZE TO METTATON. ONLY THEN WILL I BEGIN TO TOLERATE YOUR PRESENCE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!”. Sans had never been so happy to be yelled at in his entire life.

**“really?! no problem boss, whatever you want me ta do, i’ll do it.”**

It took everything in him not to show the relieved smile that threatened to cross his face. Sans wasn’t a people pleaser by any means, but he’ll be damned if he’s passing up this opportunity.

So, Sans sucked up whatever pride he had and buried it deep down inside. It was the only way he would be able to get through apologizing to the pompous prima donna without upchucking his lunch.

The meeting went exactly how Sans thought it would: lousy.

Sans and Papyrus went to Mettaton’s private deluxe suite in his hotel, accompanied by heavily armed guards of course. When they got there Mettaton was lounging on one of the many sofas in the room, staring at a hand mirror.

When he heard Papyrus’ voice, however, he immediately ran over to the door, mirror forgotten. He then proceeded to engulf Papyrus’ face with smooches, and then kissed him passionately for a good thirty seconds before taking notice of Sans. 

“I’m sorry about that, but it’s been so long since I’ve seen my darling Captain” Mettaton panted heavily as he tried to regain his bearings.

“ANGEL, ITS ONLY BEEN A FEW HOU..”, before he could finish Mettaton pulled him close and whispered something in his ear. Papyrus quickly turned a new shade of red, and quickly left the room. Mettaton then turned his attention to Sans.

“Was there something you wanted to say to me?”, he asked innocently batting his long metallic eyelashes as he did.

**“i’m sorry fer…. trying ta dust ya.. when ya came to da house”,** Sans said through his perma-smile and gritted teeth.

Mettaton’s face was neutral, but his eyes said otherwise.

“Bygones, darling, bygones. When Papy told me how strong you were I didn’t expect to get a demonstration firsthand.” he chuckled,

“You really should be an Alpha Male with that kind of power at your disposal.”, he said as he put all four of his hands on his hips.

Sans socket threatened to overflow with how much pent up rage he was holding in.

“Anyway darling, I’m just thrilled we are finally on the same page.” He said sweetly as he extended one of his hands, Sans begrudgingly shook it, and promptly teleported home.

That had been months ago, and he could still feel the cold intent behind that handshake.

Intent is something felt deep in the soul, and Sans heard his clear as day:

**_ Your lucky you’re his family, you uncouthed swine. _ **

Something told him that he and Mettaton would never get along.

**********************************************************

Sans sighed as he waited at his station.

**“dis is a waste of time no human ever comes thru here anymore.”** Sans grumbled to himself as he put his feet up.

What Sans failed to notice was that just a few yards down the path was the angel that would make the Underground go empty….


	6. From Surface, to Sick, to Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Surface is finally here, but that doesn't mean all their problems are solved. There's a reason why Soulmates are so rare.   
> You ever wondered what was going through Sans mind when him and Reader first met? Well wait no longer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my good golly frickin heck!! This story took off more than I ever thought it would be, I want to thank each and every one of you for the amazing response. Thanks so much for all the Likes, Kudos, and Comments, you all have no idea how much they mean to a lil writer like me. This story will always be here to remind me just how amazing some people can be! Speaking of which, you know what I've been saying over and over in these notes, but it never happened? Well, Reader is finally in this chapter!...kinda. But you have my absolute honest to God promise that we are switching back to her POV for the foreseeable future in the next chapter. And if anyone is confused about any part of this story let me know, because I know there is alot of rules about pack hierarchy and what not. And I just wanted to clear up any misconceptions.  
> Now without further ado, please enjoy!

**‘a week….it took da kid one week ta do something that we have been working on fer generations!’ **Sans mused to himself as he waited impatiently for the kid, or Frisk as they like to be called, to break the barrier. Frisk never raised a hand to any monster or beast they came across. They actually showed them mercy **(not like they deserved it)** , throughout their entire time in the Underground. Sans couldn’t believe that Frisk hadn’t hurt any of them especially when EVERYONE was trying to kill them! At first, he thought that they were suicidal or something by the way they would either dodge or take their enemies attacks, but now he had a newfound respect for the brat. Every single beast and monster decided not to kill them because of how persistent they were in being their “friend”. He even saw a couple times when they would actively FLIRT with the monster they were supposed to be fighting with. Sans almost fell on his ass with laughter when he saw the expression Doggo gave the kid when they told him how beautiful his fangs were.

**‘that stupid mutt probably hasn’t heard a compliment in his entire life!’,** Sans thought from behind one of the snow poffs. Ever since he met the kid near Snowdin he had secretly followed them the entire way, not trusting them to not hurt his brother. He did make a promise to that crazy bitch that he wouldn’t hurt them, but if that kid had laid a hand on his brother. Well let’s just say he was going to have a **_great time…_**

In all honesty he was surprised that the kid made it out of the Ruins at all. The insane ex-queen Toriel resided there, and she suffered from delusions that her dead kids were still alive. Which meant that any lost human she found, would be doomed to fill that role. She would shower them with love and affection to a suffocating degree, and when they would inevitably want to leave, she would…lose it. Some would make it out of the Ruins by the skin of their teeth, others weren’t so lucky. But when asked what they did about Toriel, Frisk simply said that they told her the truth. That they couldn’t stay with her for now, but when they set the monsters free then they would go live with her and they would be happy to call her mom. They said that she was so excited that she fainted, and that’s how they made it out of the Ruins without a scratch.

When Sans had made that promise to her from behind the door to the Ruins, she was having a moment of lucidity and realized what she had done to the other humans.

“Please young one, I know that living here has made it hard to trust others, but will you do me one favor?”, she asked in a shaky, tear-filled voice.

**“sure lady, im all ears or rather bones”,** he said softly as his permasmile became a bit more genuine. He heard a soft chuckle before she spoke.

“If a human manages to make it pass me, promise me that you will make sure that they make it out of here alive. Will you not do this one thing for me?”, she said practically begging. Sans gritted his teeth as his browbones furrowed. **‘dammit, if anyone finds out about this their gonna think im soft’,** he thought angrily. Before he could say anything, however, she spoke up again.

“You do not have to, if you do not wish too. But I must say you are lucky.”, she said as he heard her stand up.

**“howz that?”,** he asked curiously.

“Because you are in control of who you let live and…who you kill.”, she said her voice riddled with guilt.

**“fine! i…..promise”,** he said so softly that she could barely hear him. “Thank you…my friend.”, she said as she walked away.

********************************

Sans shook his head before his mind could wander any further. He hadn’t been paying attention, and before he knew what was happening the entire Underground started to shake. All of the biggest boss beasts and monsters had gathered at the barrier to see Frisk open it. In hindsight this was a very stupid idea. The leaders of the packs in the Underground were the strongest, fastest, and nastiest in their entire pack. The boss monsters/beasts were on an entirely different level. The bosses were in control of not only their own pack, but several others as well. The Alpha Males in said packs only looked after the pack while the bosses were away. In short, these boss monsters were psychotic on a good day. So, when the ground started to shake, and the barrier was being destroyed. It would be fair to say that all hell broke loose.

Sans himself was not technically a “Boss” **(yet),** so he had to stay hidden because he wasn’t “allowed” to be there. **“buncha entitled pricks”,** he grumbled to himself. This meant that he had a front row seat to the madness that was unfolding before him. When the ground started shaking, immediately he heard wailing and screaming. He tried to pinpoint who was doing what, but his vision was starting to slightly blur. Then he heard something that shook him down to the bone **(heh).** An ear-splitting crack, and then silence. Sans had to get down on his knees to stop the room from spinning. By the time he came to his senses the shaking had stopped. He was about to sigh in relief when he was suddenly blinded by a brilliant light that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once.

He must have passed out at some point, because when he came to, he felt…strange, to say the least. He wasn’t hurt or anything it was his soul that felt odd. He felt a mixture of emotions all happening at once, from the incredibly full feeling he gets when he guzzles mustard to the chill down his spine he feels when he wins a tough FIGHT. His soul felt as if it were on fire and freezing at the same time. And for some reason…he liked it. Sans absentmindedly rubbed his chest as he stood to look at the barrier. He felt his eyelights dissipate, and his mouth drop. Sunlight…actual honest to God sunlight! Sans didn’t realize he was almost tearing up until he felt one threaten to run down his cheek. He quickly composed himself so he could survey his surroundings. **“no fuckin way...”,** Sans said stunned. The sight that lay before him was so ridiculous and funny as fuck! The Bosses, the craziest beings in the entire Underground. Some of which Sans had seen firsthand murder innocent monsters that so much as looked at them funny. Were all in an enormous dogpile, passed out in front of the entrance to the Surface! And the cherry on top of all of it, was that some of them were moaning in their sleep!

**“holy fuckin shit! Pfttttttt…hahahahahah!”,** Sans started howling with laughter. He couldn’t keep quiet; it was just too perfect. They must have had similar reactions when the barrier fell, and since they were all standing so close to each other (probably trying to overpower each other’s scents), that when the barrier was broken, they must have fallen on top of each other! He quickly snapped a pic with his cellphone, before teleporting to Snowdin to tell his brothers the good news. What Sans didn’t see was the pair of yellow eyes full of malice, peering from underneath the pile.

***********************************

It took weeks to get the entire Underground evacuated and set up on the surface. At first it went as well as could be expected, when the humans found out monsters existed. There was a lot of screaming, crying, panicking, and running for the first few days. Thankfully the kid told the other humans that the monsters didn’t want to hurt anyone **(anymore).** That the only reason they would attack was if they were provoked. The kid had a talk with all the leaders about “proper” behavior, and they in turn told their packs. Well they more like threatened to dust them in their sleep if they didn’t cooperate. Pretty sure if the monster’s ambassador wasn’t a human then their entire species would have been wiped out by now. It took almost a month before they were even allowed to make their way into a human city. Overall most of the beasts and monsters were transitioning very well to their new lives…except for one.

Sans….was not doing very well. Once he set foot on the surface his soul immediately started to ache, and not in a pleasant way. At first, he brushed it off thinking that it was from the move or the transition to being topside. But throughout the entire time that he and his brothers were getting settled, his soul was in constant pain. The only solace he could take from this was that he was the only one that was miserable. At least they wouldn’t be homeless like Sans had originally thought. It was easier than they expected to buy a place that wasn’t a shack. Apparently monster gold is worth a lot more on the surface, so most monsters were practically set for life, including the Gaster brothers. They ended up living in a really nice neighborhood in a two-story Victorian style house. Wings and Papyrus ended up getting jobs almost immediately. Wings was now the lead scientist in a bio-tech corporation that gave him complete control of implementing monster magic into human technology. Most humans didn’t want to give monsters jobs or let them purchase homes, but greed is very persuasive. With the influx of monster gold, the economy was skyrocketing, and thanks to their magic and amazing abilities it was hard for them not to get hired.

In Papyrus’ case his military background, his astounding work ethic, and gives no-fucks attitude it was no wonder he became a lieutenant in the local military force within the first month. It might also have to do with the fact that he outdid his commanding officers a hundred times over on the first day. He also remained Co-Captain of the Royal Guard, so there was definitely no shortage of money in their house. But even as busy as Papyrus and Gaster became with their new jobs they couldn’t help but notice that their brother was slowly deteriorating before their very eye sockets. Sans would be holed up in his room all day and would refuse to come out. Papyrus had to physically carry him like a sack of potatoes downstairs so that he could eat something. Each day Sans looked worse and worse, dark circles were under his eye sockets, and he would sweat profusely as if he lived in the Sahara. They both tried many times to get him to say what was wrong with him. But he would wave off their attempts saying that he was still adjusting or was just having an off day.

After two weeks, Wings had finally had enough. He told Papyrus to bring Sans to the living room. When they got to the living room Wings noticed that Sans looked worse than ever. His eye lights were gone, and he couldn’t sit up for longer than a minute.

“Sans, I’m going to ask you this one more time. What is troubling you?”, Wings said calmly, but Sans could hear the worry in his voice.

**“told ya..before..m’fine.”,** Sans said through labored breaths.

“SANS, DO YOU HONESTLY EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT?! WHEN YOU LOOK LIKE A LOWLY FROGGIT COULD DUST YOU FROM THE FIRST HIT! FOR STARS SAKE THE IDIOCY YOU DISPLAY IS UNMATCHED! IF YOU DON’T CONFESS RIGHT THIS SECOND, I WILL GIVE YOU A REASON TO LOOK SO PATHETC!”, Papyrus screamed as he stood to his feet.

“Enough!”, Wings said firmly. Papyrus looked at Wings in slight shock before sitting back down crossing his arms as he did.

“Sans, I did not want to do this, but you leave me no choice”, Wings said somberly. “Papyrus, hold him down”, Wings said as he readied his magic. Sans could barely struggle as Papyrus pinned him to the couch. **“da hell ya doin?!”,** Sans said weakly. Wings didn’t answer as his eyelight flared with his purple magic as he did a CHECK on Sans’ soul.

**_*Sans_ **

**_AT: 1_ **

**_DF: 1_ **

**_HP: 0.0005/1_ **

**_~Doesn’t understand why he feels so lonely that it hurts.. where? Where are they? Where’s who? Why aren’t they here? Why won’t they come?~_ **

**_*Sans soul is calling out to someone…but nobody came._ **

There weren’t a lot of things that surprised Wings anymore but seeing his brother’s soul in such a state left him rattled. Sans soul had spider webbed cracks throughout the middle and right side of his soul while the left side seemed perfectly fine. Sans’ soul sang a horribly depressing melody that almost made him want to bawl. It sounded so afraid and desperate, that Wings discharged more of his scent on instinct to try and calm it. This did nothing for Sans, but made Papyrus have a very relaxed look on his face and his grip on Sans loosened a bit. Wings delicately placed Sans’ soul back before speaking to him.

“Sans, you should have told us from the beginning that’s what’s been bothering you!”, Wings lightly scolded.

**“waddya talkin bout?”,** Sans slurred as he still laid on the couch even after Papyrus had released him.

“You did not know? Sans, you are calling your mate, or I should rather say your…soulmate.”, Wings said as his hands rested near Sans soul so he could use his healing magic. Sans was so out of it he must not have heard that right. Did he just say SOULMATE?! His mind was going a mile a minute thinking of everyone he could possibly think of that he would be remotely interested in. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice Wings had finished healing him or that he just asked him a question.

**“wat?”,** Sans said distractedly.

“I asked you if you wish to go look for them?”, Wings said exasperated. Sans turned to Wings very slowly and nodded his head. Unconsciously Sans tail started wagging, and he got a dazed look in his eyes. There was a slight shift in reality, and Sans was nowhere to be seen. Sans had no idea where he was going or who he was looking for, but he knew he had to find them…he just had to. Sans searched for hours, checking every inch of the city trying to be as covert as he possibly could. As night fell, he camped out in a cave in the nearby woods and dreamed of his soul singing and someone singing back.

It had been three days, and so far, luck was not on his side **(when is it ever)**. Sans was becoming more discouraged as each day passed, and he decided that night he would make his way to the next town over. He spent the entire day looking and listening for a melody that was meant for him and him alone. It wasn’t until later that evening that he heard something. It was so faint at first, he could barely hear it. But as he was circling the edge of town, he heard a soft cooing that flowed in and out like it was breathing. It had gotten late, and he could barely tell where he was. But that didn’t matter, the only thing that mattered to him was finding the goddess’ soul that was singing that intoxicating music.

He turned to an alley next to a rather large apartment complex when he saw her. Her beautiful h/c hair draped over her tiny frame, and her e/c eyes dazzled him in the moonlight. Dressed in blue jeans, and a baggy t-shirt that came to her knees, Sans knew in that moment… this was her. It took a few long moments for him to realize he was drooling. On instinct he teleported in front of her while her back was turned. Her song was calling out to his so loudly that it took every ounce of his self-restraint to not just take her right there in the alley. He had been teleporting non-stop for hours, and his magic was almost completely gone. He had to bend over to catch his breath and knew he didn’t have long before he would probably pass out. But he didn’t care about that, all he wanted was to make a good first impression and show his mate that he was going to protect her no matter what. When she turned around, he felt her soul flip. As she stared at him there was only thing, he could think of to say:

**“i can’t believe i found ya sweetheart”.**


	7. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What in the hell?! How? Why? What? Where? So many questions, and no answers. Things are about to get soul-crushing bad! You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, two chapters in the same week, what?! I was so excited when I finished this, inspiration just hit me upside the head all of a sudden. Anyway some warnings about this I don't know if there needed but just be to safe: There is blood, violence, and screaming in this chapter. If this makes you uncomfortable then please skip to the bottom for a clean summary.   
> Also I have updated the tags so there is no longer any confusion about the relationships in this story. Again thank you guys so much for all the love and support for this story it really helps. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

“No Skeletor, you can’t have the throne of Eternia…”, you mumbled as you shifted in your sleep. You tried to turn over, but something was preventing you. You managed to put your arm around the big pillow you had been cuddling. “Oh He-Man, you have such beautiful abs.”, you said as a small smile formed on your face.

Suddenly your eyes shot open as a deep growl reverberated in your ear. At first you thought you were having a nightmare because all you could see was bone, and then you inhaled deeply trying to calm yourself before you had a panic attack. Big mistake. Your senses were overloaded with the familiar smell of burning metal and mustard. Along with something else that you couldn’t quite put your finger on. It kind of reminded you of when you used to live with your parents, and your mother would cook an excessive amount of meat. Your father was a big carnivore when it came to food, and once a month your mother would cook him a feast of different kinds of meat for dinner.

‘Oh, that’s what that smell is’, you thought to yourself. It was a combination of various kinds of cooked meat. Your eyes watered as you tried not to breathe too much. As much as you didn’t want to, you very slowly lifted your head, and saw a massive skeletal head breathing deeply. Then it hit you like a ton of bricks, that you were spooning a skeleton!!

His eyelids(?) were closed so you assumed he was still asleep. As you stared at him you noticed that he was slightly snarling as his grip on you was becoming tighter. You did the first thing that came to mind. With your free arm you gently stroked his cheek, and softly told him that everything was alright. You breathed a sigh of relief as his face became relaxed and his grip loosened. ‘Why did I just do that?’, you thought curiously to yourself.

You waited a couple of minutes to see if he would move again. When you were sure that he was still asleep you very cautiously moved his massive arm from around your waist. As you did this you saw that you still were in your clothes that you wore when you first fell asleep. Even your shoes were still on. A thought occurred to you as you quietly searched your pockets. Voila! Your phone was still here, thank heaven! You pressed your home button and realized you had been knocked out for ten hours?! ‘Oh no! I’m late for work!’, you thought as you tried not to freak out. You turned over to look at your living room, and quickly turned white.

You…were not in your apartment anymore. Your eyes widened as you quickly scanned the room you were currently in. The walls were a deep red with a few lines of gray in the corners, and the carpet was black with clothes scattered everywhere. And was that…a small tornado in the corner of the room?! It was filled with an assortment of dirty clothes, pieces of paper, and… a small black cat that seemed to be sleeping in the middle of it?! You blinked a couple of times before resuming your inspection of your surroundings. There was a giant bookcase to your right that was completely full of books and magazines.

You could only make out a few titles: “Fun with Quantum Physics! You Won’t Be Able to Put It Down!”, (a smile threatened to cross your face when you read that) “Jokes, Puns, Riddles, and More.”, and there was another that you could barely see. Its cover was worn, and a thick layer of dust coated it, it was called “Peak a Boo with Fluffy Bunny” with a cute white rabbit on the front.

What a weird coincidence that you had that same book growing up, you wonder what happened to it? As you pondered this your eyes moved to the left side of the room (man this place could be the size of your living room it was so big), you saw a king sized bed with its gray sheets twisted into a ball, and its red blankets hung over the side. Wait a minute, if the bed was over there, then what the hell were you laying in?! Your head swiveled all around to look where you and Sans had been sleeping. You weren’t 100% sure, but you were fairly certain that you were on a huge pile of pillows of several sizes, and blankets that were swaddled together to keep the whole thing from collapsing. You also noticed the sheets hanging from the ceiling, that gave the little area a tent/cave feel to it.

You had no words to describe what you were feeling in that moment. You were not at home that much was obvious, you don’t know where you are, and you had no idea how you got here. That last realization prompted you to make your way towards the floor. You slid down the small hill of pillows and landed with a soft thud. You spun around to look at Sans to see if you had woken him. He was still asleep, but the noise caused him to turn his back towards you. ‘Phew’, you thought as you made your way towards the bedroom door. As you made your way around the “cave”, you noticed a window near the left corner of the room. You tiptoed towards it, curiosity getting the better of you.

You peeked through the blinds trying to get a better handle on where exactly you were. You didn’t recognize the street or the surrounding houses. You did notice, however, that you were in a very ritzy neighborhood, way above anything you could ever afford. You hadn’t known Sans for very long, but you didn’t peg him for someone that had a luxurious lifestyle. You tried not to judge others based on appearances or class, but instead by their actions. With that thought in mind, you turned your head to look at Sans as he slumbered. You thought for a moment before a revelation hit you. ‘Oh my God, he kidnapped me!!’, you realized as anger and betrayal was building in your chest.

Without a second thought, you spun around on your heels, and headed straight for the bedroom door. You put your hand on the doorknob and turned it. Not missing the fact that it was twice as big as a regular doorknob. As you slipped quietly out of his room and closed the door. You quickly noticed that everything in this house was enormous! The potted plant that was sitting in a corner was as big as a Great Dane.

You turned to the left and saw a staircase that you assumed went downstairs. You then turned to the right and saw two hallways splitting in different directions with multiple doors on each side. You quickly made your way to the top of the stairs and paused before your foot could touch the first step. There were voices coming from a room that you could only assume was the living room.

“Papyrus could you go check on Sans, I felt him teleport back here a few hours ago. Could you go see if I need to set another place for breakfast?”, a smooth male voice said. The one who you believed to be Papyrus quickly answered.

“THAT LAZY SACK OF BONES CAME BACK ALREADY? HE MUST NOT HAVE BEEN SUCCESSFUL IN FINDING HIS MONSTER-TO-BE. NOT EVERYONE CAN BE AS LUCKY AS I WHEN IT COMES TO FINDING THE PERFECT MATE!”, he shouted in a very raspy voice. You heard thundering footsteps approaching the stairwell, and you quickly tried to back up.

Before you could make it back to the hallway, you froze. There halfway up the stairs was a gigantic skeleton. How had he moved so fast?! He looked very similar to Sans but was at least a few feet taller. In stature he was leaner than he was big. He had similar horns, but instead of curving inwards they were turned behind him and were swirled in the middle. Those things were almost as tall as the ceiling! As you stared you noticed his fangs were longer in the front, and unlike Sans’ none of them were gold. His tail was swishing sporadically behind him, and at the end of it, it was split off into three parts. All of which were spiked. His clothes, however, were the most eye-catching. He had on what appeared to be a full body suit of black armor with red tints on the chest plate, shoulder cuffs, and near the rim of his pants leg. He had on red gloves, and a tattered red scarf that seemed to be billowing even though there was no breeze. His red eyelights shrank before they disappeared completely.

**“ HUMAN…”, **he growled as his voice dropped about three octaves.

His grip on the stairwell began to splinter the wood before he inevitably crushed it entirely. A horribly deranged scowl appeared on his face as this happened. It was at that point that you booked it back towards the back hallways. You had never run so fast in your entire life.

**“GET BACK HERE!”,** he screamed his voice full of unbridled rage.

You felt him right on your heels, as you quickly made a bee line for the first door that you saw on the left hallway. He had almost grabbed your shoulder, and you felt your heart leap into your throat. Lucky for you he didn’t have a good grip on your shirt, so you managed to break free as you closed the door on him. You realized you were in a small bathroom as you felt a deep pain start radiating from your shoulder and realized that he had scratched you with his claws. Which resulted in a gaping hole near the collar of your shirt, and a good amount of blood started seeping into what remained of one of your good shirts.

You thanked whoever had invented locks, as you quickly latched the bathroom door shut. Before you even had to time breathe, a good amount of force was thrown at the door making it bend at the pressure. You quickly put your back to it in a feeble attempt to keep the door from moving. Suddenly, several rows of long bones skewered the door on both sides of your arms. You cried out as one of the bones grazed your forearm making it feel like it was on fire!

**“NO USE IN HIDING HUMAN! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR DARING TO STEP FOOT INTO OUR DOMAIN!”,** he yelled through the wood as he continued to slam his full body weight against the door. It wouldn’t be too much longer until the door would give way under the intense force.

You began to sweat as you realized there was a good possibility that you would die here. ‘Oh my God! I can’t die in a bathroom!’, you thought as panic and fear had fully overcome you. As you saw bits of wood flying onto the floor, any composure that you had up until that point was gone. You couldn’t stand it any longer.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! HELP ME!!! SOMEBODY!!!!”, you screamed at the top of your lungs, as tears streamed uncontrollably down your cheeks.

You scrambled to the bathtub and closed the curtain. You sat down, covered your ears, and screwed your eyes shut. Trying to mental prepare yourself for what was to come. As you sat there something inside of you stirred. Your eyes snapped open as a scowl formed on your lips. You were filled with **defiance.**

If this was the end, then you weren’t going to give the bastard the satisfaction of making it easy. You slowly stood up and grabbed a loofa rod from the bathroom wall. You weren’t going to let your last moments be cowering in a corner. You readied yourself as Papyrus didn’t let up on his barrage of attacks. The door had splintered to the point where you knew the next blow would finish it. But it never came.

You realized that Papyrus had halted his attacks all together as it had become eerily quiet all of a sudden. You hadn’t moved a muscle before you heard an ear-splitting roar pierce the air. It knocked you on your ass and shook the bathroom walls. Your eyes widened in shock, as the door exploded into a million pieces.

The following events took place so quickly that you don’t remember them happening at all. One moment you were on the bathroom floor, the next you were being held against a boney chest that was slowly rocking you back and forth. You looked up with tear filled eyes to see that it was Sans that was holding you so tenderly. He looked down at you with tears in his own eyes, with a heart-breaking expression. Your ears were still ringing from earlier, and you could see he was saying something, but you couldn’t hear him. You stared blankly at him, and your eyes slowly drifted to the hallway. Your eyes widened as you saw Papyrus pinned against the wall. A small upside-down heart was floating in front of his chest, and a blue light was surrounding it. You could have been mistaken, but it looked like the blue light was forming chains around the little heart.

**“sweet…..please….don’t…..me….”,** you heard Sans say as he started to lightly shake you. You looked back at his face, and fresh tears fell from your eyes. His skull was a deep red, and he looked like he would break any second.

‘No, don’t cry. Please don’t cry!’, you wanted to say this so badly, but you could feel yourself slipping into unconsciousness. Before you passed out you could hear a sorrowful howl pierce the air.

****************

When you came to, you were back in Sans’ room on top of the pillow cave pile. Your body was stiff all over, and you felt like you got hit by a truck. You looked down and saw that your shoulder and arms had been bandaged. You tried to sit up, but the pounding in your head kept you in place. You looked around and noticed that you were alone. The other thing you noticed was that you were swaddled in many blankets in the furthest corner of the “cave”.

As you were trying to break free of your comfy cocoon, you heard shouting coming from downstairs. You didn’t have to strain your ears to hear what was being said because they sounded like they were getting closer as the conversation continued. 

“HOW DARE YOU BRING A HUMAN HERE SANS! MATE OR NOT THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!! YOU HAVE DEFILED OUR HOME AND YOUR DEN! WE WILL BE THE LAUGHINGSTOCK OF MONSTER KIND IF ANYONE FINDS OUT WE HAVE A HUMAN IN OUR PACK. AND AN UGLY ONE AT THAT…”, at that Papyrus was cut off as you heard a strangling noise.

**“you say one more word about my lady, and i wont hesitate to break your fucking neck!”, **Sans growled as he let go of Papyrus. **“ sides you wont have to worry about dat we aint staying much longer.”,** Sans said as you heard footsteps ascending the stairs.

“What exactly are you implying?!”, the voice from earlier said in a frustrated tone.

**“after that fuckin shitshow, der aint know way in hell im keepin my mate here. she probably fuckin hates me for bringing her here in da first place.”** , he said somberly as the footsteps halted. **“sorry wings but im leavin da pack.”,** Sans said as you heard hurried footsteps stop right at your door.

“The hell you are!”, the voice you now know belonged to Wings yelled.

“YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS SANS?!”, Papyrus yelled in a hoarse and shocked voice.

As the door began to open you forced yourself to sit up against the wall, so you could be seen from the door. You managed to free your arms from the linen prison before the door could open fully.

**“im dead serious, i will do whatever it takes to keep her safe. if that means leaving fer good then i will….”,** before he could finish speaking, he made eye contact with you as he stepped into the room. His eyelights widened before he rushed over to you. He kneeled down in front of the entrance to the “cave” and looked at you sheepishly. Red beads of sweat formed on his skull as he stared at you.

**“sweetheart, im so sor…”,** he began before you put a hand up to stop him. He quickly shut his mouth with a click as more beads of sweat were forming. Of all the things he expected you to say to him nothing could have prepared him for this:

“I…want to stay”, you said with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clean Summary:  
> Reader wakes up in Sans' den, and is shocked that she has been kidnapped by him. She tries to leave, but is attacked by Papyrus who wounds her. She is trapped in the bathroom, and stands her ground awaiting her fate. Sans bursts in at the last moment and holds her before she passes out. When she wakes up she can hear a conversation between the brothers as they discuss Sans living arrangements. He wants to leave the pack which his brothers are against. Before he can argue further he rushes to her side fearing that she might hate him. He tries to apologize, but she stops him. She tells him that she wants to stay as she gives him a smile.   
> *Sorry about this, I didn't know if people would be triggered by the violence so I did this just in case.*


	8. We need to talk...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is not happy with the situation, and Sans is going to try and explain everything. And trying his best not to drool 🤤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! OMG! First things first, the author of one of my biggest inspirations of this story actually commented on my story! Thank you so much Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans! I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it! She is one of my heroes of fanfiction, so please go check her out! The links for both the stories that inspired me are at the top of the first chapter, and mentioned at the very bottom. My little author heart can’t take all the love I’ve been getting for this fic! And also I want to say that I’m extremely sorry for taking so long. I do not have a consistent update schedule, but I promise that the next one will be out quicker.

You did not think this through. 

In your entire life, you have never felt so uncomfortable or scrutinized until this very moment. You were currently in a house full of skeleton monsters that were as big as they were menacing.

The tallest human you had ever encountered was a basketball player that was six and a half feet tall. And every single one of these skeletons made him look no bigger than a toddler.

Sans was by far the widest of the bunch, which confused you greatly because when you were holding him last night all you felt was bone. He kind of reminded you of the bouncers you would see outside of popular nightclubs. 

He was very broad, and if it wasn’t for his behavior towards you so far you would be terrified of the intimidating aura he gave off. Which was another thing that was confusing to you. From the position that he was in right now he looked like he wouldn’t hurt a fly. 

You were at the entrance to the “cave” in his room, and he was staring at you with a look of absolute awe. He was kneeling down in front of you with his hand’s half raised in the air. He was curling and uncurling his fingers as if he were undecided on whether he should touch you or not. His eyelights were swollen to the point that they took up most of his sockets, and his smile stretched from ear to ear. 

Sans’ expression was slightly unnerving to you, but that’s not why you were feeling so judged. Your eyes slowly shifted to the two other monsters in the room, or more like at the entrance of the room.

Ever since they came upstairs Wings and Papyrus had not set one foot inside Sans’ room. They were both scowling at you from the doorway with empty eye sockets, and a slight snarl on each of their faces. You gulped as you continued to stare at them.

Sans noticed your gaze and turned to see what you were looking at. He looked at his brothers, and his demeanor quickly shifted. 

**“aint you two got nuthin better ta do?!”,** Sans growled as he stood to his feet. 

“YOUR BETA IS TRYING TO CHALLENGE US SANS! SHE HASN’T STOPPED STARING AT US SINCE THE MOMENT WE GOT HERE!”, Papyrus yelled as he shifted towards the entrance to the room. 

With a speed you didn’t think he possessed, Sans had gotten down on all fours and leaped across the room. He was emanating a deep guttural growl and stood at the entrance of the doorway. His chest was puffed out, and he was doing his best to look his brother in the eye despite the obvious height difference.

**“bro, im gonna only say dis once. you come into my den or go near my lady, well…. lets just say i wont hold back next time.”,** he growled lowly.

You almost couldn’t hear what he said because of how close he was to his brother. Papyrus looked unphased by the threat. He just rolled his eyelights, and slowly backed out into the hallway.

Wings looked at their faces, before glancing at you. Wings was even taller than Papyrus if that was even possible. He was standing up straight with a blank expression, not moving an inch. His face looked almost identical to Sans’ if it wasn’t for the scars that was on the top of his right eye-socket, and the bottom of his left.

Instead of two horns on his head, he had three short ones that curved away from him. You scanned his form, as your eyes traveled downward. He wore a long black robe with a silver latch at the top of his collarbone, along with a white button-down shirt, and khaki pants.

His tail looked like Papyrus’, but instead of three ends his only had two. They both seemed to be longer than the rest of his tail for some reason. As your eyes drifted back towards his face, you couldn’t stop yourself from looking into his purple eyelights.

***BUMP-BUMP***

Your eyes widened as a wave of fear and nervousness washed over you. Your skin was prickled in goosebumps, and your hands were slightly shaking.

What was wrong with you?!

You continued to stare at Wings, and the fear you felt was intensifying. 

‘What the hell?! Why am I so scared? Is it him?! But he hasn’t done anything, he’s just staring at me!’, your mind was racing trying to make sense of it.

Before you started panicking, Sans stepped in front of Wings, effectively blocking your vision. He did not look at Wings in the eye as he did Papyrus. Instead he seemed to look through him as he spoke. 

**“i want to be alone with her fer a while, and if ya dont leave right now…im gunna have ta make ya.”.**

There was something about the way he said that, that made a shiver run down your spine. He said it in such a way, that left no room for discussion. And yet, you could hear the apprehension in his voice.

Wings looked down at Sans as if he were a child throwing a tantrum and said nothing until he was finished. With a deep sigh, Wings rubbed the space between his eyes in obvious frustration. He looked back at Sans with a much softer expression before giving his answer. 

“We are not through discussing this Sans, but I’ll allow it as long as you don’t do anything…regretful.”, he said, his eyelights disappearing on the last word. Sans turned back around towards you with a small smile before turning to look at his brother. 

**“fine”,** he muttered. 

Without another word, Wings turned and made his way towards the stairs. Papyrus was still glaring at you with his arms crossed. He narrowed his eyes at you before exiting the doorway. Wings was still standing at the top of the stairs.

Papyrus spared him a glance before stomping all the way downstairs. Wings stared at Sans for a moment, before he too, made his way down the staircase. Sans closed the door, and locked it. He turned and immediately started rummaging through one of the piles of clothes on the floor. Your mind started to wander as you watched him.

At this point, the fear and adrenaline had worn off considerably. Until a thought crossed your mind, ‘I don’t know anything about this guy, and now I’m locked in a room with him….wait…’

You felt the back of your head start to hurt as you tried to recall everything that happened earlier. You woke up in what you obviously assumed to be Sans’ house.

You tried to leave, and was almost freaking murdered by his brother! And at some point you passed out. When you woke up you heard them say something about...OH MY GOD!! 

Your heart started to beat a million miles a minute, as you slowly came to a horrible conclusion.

‘This guy, this...skeleton, thinks that I’m his MATE?!’.

How had you not realized what was going on?!

Either you were in shock or just that oblivious to your surroundings. Your eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as you realized something else.

‘Did I say I wanted to stay here?!’...WHAT?!

You tried to remember what exactly you were thinking when you said that. And honestly you could only think of feeling a deep longing in your chest that wanted you to stay close to him.

‘Should I stay?’, you pondered.

You shook your head trying to get rid of those thoughts, and the feelings that came with them.

‘Ok, calm down y/n, all you have to do is humor him for a bit then you can find a way to get out of here.’, you thought to yourself.

While you had been silently losing your shit, Sans had found whatever he was looking for. He turned towards you and was hiding something behind his back. 

**“hey sweetheart, this might seem a little...weird, but i need ya to put this on”,** he said nervously as he handed you a large piece of clothing.

It was a large jacket that was similar to the one he had on, but this one was slightly smaller with more red accents in it. 

You stared at it for a second before taking it out of his trembling hand. You looked up at him with a blank expression and raised one of your eyebrows.

“Why?”, you asked.

**“uhhh heh, its a lil complicated, but basically it lets other beasts know that your uhhh...taken.”,** he said as he started sweating.

‘Taken? Taken?! Who does he think he is?! I don’t even know him, and he’s talking like we’re engaged or something!’, you screamed in your head. It took everything in you not to have a panic attack right then and there.

You looked down at the jacket and brought it closer to you. You inhaled and almost gagged. This jacket smelled exactly like him, and for some reason the scent was even stronger!

You immediately dropped the jacket and whipped your head up to look at him. You tried to make eye contact with him, but he seemed to be intentionally averting your gaze. 

“Listen, I’m not doing anything until you explain to me what’s going on around here! I wake up in a stranger’s house, after being brought here against my will. I’m not awake five minutes before my life is put at risk! And to top it all off, the one time I choose to let someone in my house. I ended up getting kidnapped and forced into something I have no control over!!”, you yelled.

At some point in the middle of your rant you had gotten up, and started walking towards him. By the end of it, Sans’ back was against the wall, and he was staring at you with a red blush spread across his face. 

Sans had hunched down into his jacket, trying to make himself look smaller. He finally looked up at you, and a small smile grew on his face. 

**“ok, listen. im real sorry for not explainin earlier, alotta shit happened at once, and it didnt seem like da right time”,** he said standing a little straighter.

You closed your eyes and counted backwards from ten. It was the only thing you could think of to do to calm yourself down. Because right now you were about five seconds away from hitting this guy upside the head. You slowly backed away from him and sat on his bed.

“Fine, just tell me, what is going on?! And why did you guys refer to me as your mate?!”, you demanded as you crossed your arms.

He slowly walked over to you and sat down next to you. You immediately moved to the other end of the bed, earning you a disappointed look from him. He sighed, putting his elbows on his knees. He cleared his throat before beginning.

**“well uh first off, as you can see im not exactly ya typical beast”**

“Wait, I thought you were a monster?”, you said, giving him a questioning look. 

**“i guess technically you could say dat, ‘cept im much tougher and bigger than da rest of em”,** he said with a smirk.

You raised an eyebrow, as you unfolded your arms. 

“So are most monsters considered beasts or is it just you?”, you asked curiously.

**“heh heh. nah, only a few of us are actually called dat, but myself in particular am one of da better ones”,** he said showing off his fangs and wiggling his browbones.

You rolled your eyes as you pondered your next question. 

“Ok, so tell me exactly what you meant by ‘mate’?”, you said glaring at him.

He started to sweat again as he glanced away. 

**“dats a pretty loaded question if im bein’ honest”,** he said picking at the collar of his sweater. 

“Sans…”, you warned as your glare hardened. 

**“straight to da point, ok uhhhh…you want da long version or short version”,** he asked looking at you. 

“The short version”, you answered quickly.

**“well basically it means we’re…soulmates”,** he said softly. 

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**~SILENCE~**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**.**

“Pffffttttthahahahahahaha!!...”, you laughed as you fell back on the bed.

“What?! Soulmates…don’t…exist…hahaha”, you said through labored breaths as you started to calm down.

Tears were threatening to fall down your face, as you tried to collect yourself. Sans seemed amused by your reaction and smiled fondly. 

**“heh, kinda figured youd say dat, considering most humans dont believe in magic either”**

“Magic? What are you talking about?”, you said genuinely curious as you sat up and faced him.

**“ya see, monsters and beasts aint made of matter and all dem disgustin organs you humans have.”.**

You frowned slightly as he continued.

**“instead we’re made outta dust and magic. which is why most monsters dont look da same. every kinda magic is different, and depending on dere kind of magic, affects how they eventually turn out when der born.”,** Sans’ eyes lit up as he continued to explain. 

**“monster and beasts souls are different dan humans. our souls aint as determined, so ta make up for dat we’re more connected with ours. dats why monsters and beasts can use magic and humans cant. ya not as connected to ya souls like we are.”,** as he finished you couldn’t help but notice his expressions the entire time he was talking.

The way he spoke with such passion about magic and the intricacies of it. And how his face scrunched up slightly when he was smiling or excited.

‘It’s kind of cute when he does that..’

What?! Cute?! What the heck are you thinking?! This guy actually kidnapped you, and brought you to his house.

And when had you moved towards him?! 

You were somehow unaware that you had absentmindedly moved closer to him while he was talking. 

**“uhh…doll, you okay?”,** you heard him ask.

You looked up at him, and saw his worried expression staring at you. Your face heated up when you realized that you must have looked crazy staring at his face for so long.

“What? Oh yeah, I was just wondering what any of that has to do with you thinking we’re soulmates?”you asked, glancing away.

(You absolutely did not like the fact that he was worried about you!)

Sans shifted on the bed, before speaking. 

**“ya know how i said dat we’re more connected to our souls dan you are?”,** he asked looking you in the eyes.

You nodded.

**“well, most monsters and beasts only have lifemates if they want da relationship that their in ta last foreva. its kinda like your human marriage ‘cept dat goes a lot deeper as far as connecting witcha partner goes. but in our case its a lil different.”,** he said as his eyes looked down at the bed.

“Different how?”, you said squinting at him.

**“it dont happen to often but sometimes a monster or beast will get lucky and find their other half. da one dat completes em. da one dats perfect in every way. da one dats made just for them. and for me...dat someones you sweetheart.”,** he said looking into your eyes, as a red blush flushed his cheekbones.

You looked into his eyes and tried to find anything that would tell you if he was lying or joking. But you could tell that he believed every word of it.

You looked down at the floor again, trying to figure this whole situation out as logically as you could. A part of you wanted to believe him when he inadvertently said you were perfect, but there was another part of you that wanted to make a break for the door when he wasn’t looking.

You sighed heavily, before remembering something else that didn’t make sense to you. You looked back up at him before asking.

“If that’s true, and I’m your soulmate. Then can you explain to me why your brother tried to kill me?!”, you yelled as you scooted even closer to him.

  
  
  
  



	9. Smell ya Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your finding it very hard not to admit that you might actually lov...like, this guy. What?! I’m not blushing, your blushing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It’s been a bit but I finally got this chapter exactly how I wanted it! I loved writing this and it also made me cry...for no reason...  
> Anyway! I just want to express how excited I am! Because I’m getting a new job, which means more time for working on this baby;) And I have a tumblr! It’s @ask-basurtoj15, you can send asks or questions about my stories or anything really. I’m also accepting ideas for more undertale related stories. I love this fandom and I want to explore more of it.This story means so much to me and I want to thank you guys again for over 300 kudos! Well enough of me rambling, please enjoy 😉

**Sans’ POV**

Sans was in heaven. He had never felt so happy in his entire existence. He had a soulmate! And she was here, right in front of him! And in his den no less! From the moment he knew what a soulmate was, he never thought he would ever find his. Thank the stars he was wrong! But there was one thing that he had never expected when he actually found her. She was human.

At first glance he thought he had made a mistake. But once he got closer there was no doubt in his mind that she was the one. After that, he didn’t care that she was human. He knew he was in love the moment he saw her.

Unfortunately for him, there were a few issues that arose because she was human. One of them being that his brothers despised them. Wings had met many humans before they were sealed in the Underground, and he didn’t care for them **_at all._ **He said they were selfish, arrogant, and violent creatures that never thought twice before attacking monsters or their own kind. Sans and Papyrus were too young to remember anything about the Surface. All they had to go on was what Wings told them, and their history books.

Before now, Sans had never questioned once that humans were nothing but evil pieces of shit that deserved to die. But ever since the barrier broke, most monsters and beasts had drastically changed their opinions about humans. Unfortunately, there was still prejudice towards monsters and vice versa. And since Wings and Papyrus had such high ranking and important jobs they had received the full brunt of it. No matter how good they were at their jobs, there were those that still didn’t want them to succeed. Those first few weeks were rough for both of them, and they couldn’t vent their frustrations like they used to. 

The Gaster brothers all had different ways of coping with their stressful lives, however, their methods leaned more towards committing egregious acts of violence than anything else. They would take it out on the environment, other monsters, or each other; it didn’t matter. They would brawl, yell at, or dominate whatever was in their path. 

Now that they were supposed to be “friendly” towards everyone, they had to find new ways to cool off. Papyrus found it cathartic to sharpen his claws on the trees in the back of the house. And Wings occupied most of his free time going over his plans to regain his lost territory after they had moved. To the untrained eye you wouldn’t think he was stressed at all. If it hadn’t been for the deer bones he was aggressively crushing in his jaws.

Sans knew his brothers were pissed off, not only at him, but the entire situation. But right now he was more focused on the beauty that was sitting beside him. She had gotten so close to him that his instincts were screaming at him to claim her right then and there. But he restrained himself, (as much as he didn’t want to) for her sake. He knew that if he did something like that, she would never forgive him. He would never let that happen. Ever. 

So he was concentrating on studying her face while she was looking at him. But Sans has been so focused on reigning himself in that he hadn’t realized that she had said something.

**“wat?”,** he said as his mind began to clear. 

**Y/N POV**

You had been waiting intently on Sans’ answer, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else. When he finally answered, you sighed before repeating your question.

“I said, can you tell me why your brother went all Satan on my ass and tried to turn me into sashimi?” you asked, raising your eyebrows at him. 

Sans eyelights widened. He grimaced as he curled his fingers into his shorts. He was slightly trembling, but you quickly realized it was out of anger and not fear. 

You started to slowly scoot away from him, afraid of what he might do. You didn’t get very far before Sans’ tail wrapped around you, and pulled you closer to him. You made a small noise of discontent as you looked up at him. He was looking down at you with fear filled eyes that slowly turned to shock. He quickly unwrapped his tail. A deep red blush spread across his cheekbones as he cleared his throat. 

**“sorry bout dat, sweetheart. sumtimes i dont think before i do shit.”,** he said while running a hand over the back of his skull. You looked at him curiously before sitting criss cross on the bed facing him.

“You still didn’t answer my question. What’s up with your brothers? One of them tried to kill me, and the other seems to hate my guts for no reason!”, you said in exasperation. 

You were getting really frustrated at this point. You wanted answers, and you wanted them now! You weren’t going to lie...you were worried. But you were not about to be pushed around by anyone, including him. So you continued to look into his eyes as you waited for him to speak. 

Sans moved further onto the bed so he could get a better look at you. He sighed deeply. Not wanting to meet your gaze, he picked at the balled up sheets on the bed. 

**“da thing is my bros dont like humans dat much”**

“Yeah, that much I got.”, you said, unconsciously rubbing your hurt shoulder.

**“see, beasts and monsters rely mostly on smells to let dem know whos in their territory. each monster got their own specific smell, but fer humans its not like dat. human smells are constantly changing. ya gotta be around dem for awhile before ya figure out their core scent. so when i brought ya here my bros couldnt smell ya cause ah me. my scent was overpowerin’ yours. mighta caught’m by surprise or sumting”.** Sans said as beads of sweat started to form on his skull. He looked like he was hiding something, but you chose to ignore it. 

**“but dat dont excuse wat paps did ta ya, but i swear on my soul i won’t let anyone hurt ya** **_ever again._ ** **_”_ **he said as he finally met your stare. 

You were taken aback by the seriousness and firmness in his voice. And judging by his intense gaze, you knew he was dead serious. You turned your head to try and hide the blush that was threatening to creep onto your face. No one had ever promised you something like that before, and especially not to that degree. 

“Uhh...thanks.. Haha..I..appreciate that.”, you said smiling up at him. 

Before you could say anything else, Sans abruptly stood up, and walked over to the corner of the room. He put his hand on the wall as if to ground himself in place. His claws scratched at the wall as he lowered his head. 

You didn’t think it was possible, but you were even more confused than earlier. As you sat there dumbfounded you could hear a deep faint rumble that started to get louder. Sans was mumbling something to himself, as he continued to dig his claws into the wall. 

**“** **too..cute...fuckin’...grrrrr** **.”,** he growled into the wall. 

“Sans? Are you okay over there?”, you asked cautiously as you got to your feet. Suddenly he stopped his movements all together as if he just realized you were still in the room. 

**“need ya ta do me...a favor...sweetheart..”,** he choked out. The rumbling noise seemed to be getting louder as he spoke. **“stars...put da jacket on...dat i gave ya...earlier”,** he forced out as he started to tremble again. You wanted to argue with him, and demand that he tell you what was happening. But there was something in the air that stopped you. 

You aren’t a professional or anything. But you had seen people at their breaking point before, and knew not to push them. You quickly and quietly picked up the jacket and put it on. You had to breathe through your mouth to try to stifle your gag reflex.

Sans sniffed the air and slowly turned around. His eyelights were gone, and his breathing was ragged (do skeletons need to breathe?). A strange sense of deja vu consumed you as you tried to recall where you had seen this before. 

Then it hit you...it had been the first time you met. He had that same look, when he had hugged you so tightly that night. 

Your mind was screaming at you to run to the nearest window, and risk the fall down to the ground. But your body wasn’t listening to you anymore, in fact, it seemed to have a mind of its own. 

You carefully tiptoed towards him trying to make as little noise as possible.( _Oh my God! What are you doing?! Stop!_ ) He seemed to follow your movements even though he had no pupils.

He’s breathing quickened as you got in front of him. You looked down at his large boney hand, and took it in yours. You wrapped your fingers around his and squeezed. 

“Sans? Can you hear me? I’m right here. Everything’s going to be okay.”, you said with certainty as you looked into his eyes. In that instant, you knew you were supposed to be doing this. You had no idea _why_ you wanted to do this, but the warm feeling in your chest had returned with a vengeance. 

‘Can we really be soulmates? I just...ugh, don’t know.’, you contemplated. Sans swayed a little as his eyelights returned. He clutched his head with his free hand.

**“ow, da hell?”,** he groaned. His eyes focused and as they did his expression changed from disorientated, to confusion, to shock in a matter of moments. He slowly looked down to where you were still holding his hand. He looked back up at you with an unreadable face. You smiled gently as you patted his hand you were holding. 

“What happened Sans? You kind of freaked out on me.”, you joked, laughing slightly. Sans continued to stare at you, unmoving. You almost thought he had fallen asleep, until he started shaking. He removed his hand from yours very carefully before speaking. 

**“did i do sumtin to ya.....did i...hurt ya?”,** his voice wavered as he put his back against the wall and slid down to the floor. He put his head in his hands as his shaking worsened. You knelt down beside him, and removed his hands from his face. He looked up at you with fear filled eyes. 

**“you...scared of me doll?”,** he stammered, afraid of what the answer might be. You smiled sadly.

“Sans, you did nothing wrong. I’m not hurt, and neither are you and that’s all that matters. Now I don’t really know what just happened, but I promise you I wasn’t scared.” you said softly. Sans gave you a skeptical look before turning away. 

A sigh escaped your lips. ‘I wish I knew what to do to make him believe me…”, you thought somberly. 

Then you got an idea…

You mustered up every ounce of determination and courage you still had, and grabbed both sides of his skull. Your fingers were lightly grazing his maw as you pulled him towards you. You leaned in so close that you were almost touching his snout. Sans’ eyes widened. You really hoped this wouldn't come back to haunt you later.

“Now you listen to me, and you listen good. We are going to get a few things out in the open right now! I don’t know you...at all. I should be terrified of you right now, but I can say without a shadow of a doubt that I’m not! Don’t ask me why, because frankly I have no idea. This is all new to me, and I don’t know what’s going to happen next. All I know is that I’m feeling a lot of things right now but scared ain’t one of them. Now...your going to get up off your boney ass and escort me downstairs without any more problems, like the badass I saw earlier! Do you understand me?!”, you said in a firm and strong voice. You never once broke eye contact with him which made you realize that his pupils had turned into little white hearts. ‘I didn’t know he could do that.’, you thought absentmindedly. 

Sans had been listening intently the whole time, and had leaned into your touch as you spoke. His face was flushed red, and his smile was small but genuine. 

**“damn sweetheart….you keep talkin like dat and ill do whatever you want.”,** at that you felt a rumbling coming from him. He was purring (like a little kitty). Oh..you were still holding his face. You let go and held out a hand to him. The blush still evident on his face as he took your hand to hoist himself up.

You had forgotten just how light he was until his body was encasing yours just from pulling on him. You were now staring up at him with his arms around you. He gazed lovingly at you as he put his hand in your hair. He leaned down and brought his skull dangerously close to your face.

‘Look away, look away now, before you do something stupid!’, you warned yourself. But for the life of you, you couldn’t move (or wouldn’t). 

He moved his hand to your cheek, and gently thumbed it. Your breathing caught in your throat as he brought his skull to your forehead and closed his eyes. 

**“i knew i made da right choice”,** he said as he opened his eyes. He slowly untangled himself from you, and took a step backward. You unconsciously tried to follow after him but quickly caught yourself. You stared at him with hazy eyes as he gave you a wide grin.

What?...Just what?

That was really..wow..

Your heart was thumping so loudly that you were afraid that he was going to hear it. ‘No! Focus! No time for thinking about things you shouldn't be thinking about. And where did that even come from?!’, you yelled at yourself.

You really need to get to know this guy better. It was starting to bug you that you knew next to nothing about him. You needed to know if he planned to do this kind of thing often. But first things first...you need to get out of this house. For some reason there was no signal at all in this place! And you really needed to check in with your employees to make sure they didn’t burn down the cafe. 

Plus, call you crazy but being in such close proximity to homicidal skeletons that hated you...didn’t appeal to you very much. You walked over to the door, and put your hand on the knob. You didn’t get it open halfway before Sans put his hand on the door. You looked up at him confused. He looked at you worriedly before he started to speak. 

**“uhh, doll, before we go down der i need ya ta do me another favor.”,** he said wringing his hands as he did. 

“What is it?”, you said suspiciously. 

**“when we get down there i need ya ta stay close ta me. i don’t know whos still down der and i dont want ya ta get hurt..again.”,** he said lowly as he moved a piece of hair out of your face. 

Dammit! Why does have to do stuff like that?! Ughhhh! It’s totally not cute the way he does that! 

‘Stupid butterflies! Get out of my stomach!’ Your face started to heat up as you lowered your head. 

“Uh, sure. No problem.”, you said quickly as you turned back towards the door. 

**“heh. you really are amazing, doll.”,** he said lovingly after which he reached around you to open the door. 

Bastard! He’s so close! He’s doing this on purpose! As much you tried to fight it a red blush crept onto your face.

You turtled your head into your jacket as you exited the room. Sans following close behind you. You made it to the top of the stairs and looked down. You didn’t hear or see anyone, but that didn’t mean that nobody was here. Sans put a hand on your shoulder as he maneuvered to stand in front of you. He put a clawed finger to his mouth as he descended the stairs. You matched his footsteps so as to not make the floorboards creak. When you made it to the bottom of the stairs, Sans put up both his hands. Silently telling you to wait here. After that he disappeared into the next room without a word. You took this time to take in your surroundings.

Say what you will about these crazy skeletons, but you had to admit they had pretty good taste. To the left of the staircase was the living room. The ceiling was so tall in there that if you stood on two other people’s shoulders you still wouldn’t be able to reach it. Black, red, and gold seemed to be the color scheme they were most fond of. In the right corner was a black leather modular couch that was at least five times bigger than normal. 

In front of it was a glass coffee table with a black trim and gold legs. There was a love seat adjacent to the couch that was also black, but seemed to be more worn out. There were several scratches on the arms of it along with what you could only guess to be bite marks. It looked like a rabid dog had gone ham on it thinking it had some sort of meaty center. You shook your head as you continued to look around. Next to a rather large black terra-cotta fireplace stood two bookshelves. 

But unlike Sans’ there was not a joke book to be seen. You had to squint to make out some of the titles. “The Mind, the Body, and the Soul. What’s the difference?”, by W.D. Gaster, “The Science and Silence of the Soul”, by W.D. Gaster, and “Dimensional Rifts and Anomalies”, by you guessed it W.D. Gaster. Gaster, Gaster, Gaster, every single book on that entire bookcase had this W.D. person's name on it. ‘Oh that must be Wings’, you thought as you stepped into the room. My God! There must be over sixty books in there!!

You couldn’t even finish writing up the specials at the cafe without getting distracted. You couldn’t imagine having the time or knowledge to pump out so many books. And some of them were thick! Like graduate school textbook thick! 

As you moved further into the room you started to smell something off. You hadn’t gotten totally use to Sans’ smell yet, but up until now that was all you could smell. Now something was wafting into the room that was so strong it made your nose itch. It was hard to put into words, but the only way you could describe it was: old. It smelled like parchment paper, ink, and really expensive name brand scotch (Don’t ask how you know what that smells like).

You looked all around, but you couldn’t see anything that might be the cause of it. Not knowing what else to do you decided to go back to the stairs and wait for Sans. You turned your body only slightly before a huge wave of it hit you in the face. You covered your face as your gag reflex was working over time. 

“What the hell?”, you mumbled into your hands. It was like being inside a Yankee Candle store where they only sold one scent. You closed your eyes as you tried not to breathe. To say this was torture would be the worlds biggest understatement! You need to go find Sans!

You opened your eyes, and jumped ten feet in the air. There, staring right in front of you, was Wings. Bent over so he was at eye-level with you. Your eyes felt like they were going to explode out of your head they were so wide.

Purple...So much purple.

His eyelights were changing from white to purple, and purple smoke started pouring from his sockets. You wanted to scream for help but nothing would come out. Then you realized something horrible, the smell was coming from him! He had been in the room the whole time! How?! And how did he sneak up on you so fast? You didn’t even hear him move. 

The urge to scream increased as he moved his face next to your ear. 

“You and I need to have a little chat, human. We need to discuss your future in **_this_** pack. You need to know who the real Alpha is in this house…”, he whispered.

Suddenly, you felt the ground beneath your feet disappear. As you witnessed time and space passing right in front of your eyes.

  
  
  
  
  



	10. Bastards, Bites, and Betas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting saucy! Woo, boy! Is it hot in here or is just him?😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I loved writing this and was actually upset when I was done XD  
> I don’t know if this is necessary but:  
> *Warning, Slight Smut Ahead! Proceed with Caution!*  
> With that said, please enjoy!

You felt nothing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You saw nothing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Are you dead?!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Oh my God! Did that bastard kill me?!’, you thought angrily.

Everywhere you looked there was nothing, but inky blackness as far as the eye could see. You couldn’t feel the ground beneath you, in fact, it seemed like you were floating. You closed your eyes and opened them back up. That’s when you started to panic. It was darker out here than it was when your eyes were closed. This was an entirely new level of darkness…

‘Okay, Okay, I can’t freak out right now. That creepy jerk must’ve brought me here. Sans said that monsters have magic, so maybe this is his.’, you rationalized. ‘I can’t stay here, Sans will be worried if he can’t find me. Wait…’

Why are you worried about him?! Why was your mind only focused on him?

“Haha, thinking about my brother, are we?”, you heard Wings chuckle smugly.

You spun around to look at him, but nobody was there. His voice didn’t sound normal. It sounded like there were three of him overlapping each other with different pitches. It sounded warped, it sounded...wrong.

“Where are you? You psycho! And where is Sans?!”, you yelled into the emptiness.

“I would be more concerned about yourself, my dear.”, he said lowly. His voice sounding closer than before.

“Look, I don’t know what your problem is with me, but at least tell me to my face instead of hiding like a coward!”, you challenged.

You were starting to feel a deep anger rising in your chest as you were searching for him.

“Watch your mouth when you’re speaking to me, Beta.”, he spat from behind you. In your peripheral vision you saw Wings standing just a few feet away from you. But something in your gut told you not to turn around, and for once, you listened.

“What’s with all the Alpha, Beta crap?! Is there something I’m missing here?”

“I’m surprised Sans hasn’t told you yet. Then again it is a rather ‘touchy’ subject...especially for humans”, he said as he got even closer. You felt a chill go down your spine. A suffocating aura was consuming the space around you. You tried not to show how nervous this guy made you, but your trembling hands gave you away.

“Why don’t we go someplace more...comfortable.”, you heard him say as the environment suddenly changed around you. A wave of vertigo washed over you as you stumbled onto solid ground. You fell to your knees as you tried to steady yourself. You opened your eyes slowly, and realized you were back at the house. 

Why is it every time you’re here you feel like you want to throw up?

You stood up and looked around. You were in a very fancy office. Complete with three mahogany bookshelves on the left, a brown leather couch in the back, and a desk similar in style to the bookshelves, in the front. The decor didn’t really match with the rest of the house. This room looked more like it belonged in the oval office. Unlike before, this place had a warm and tranquil feel to it.

But just as you were finally starting to relax, that old smell permeated the room. You heard a whooshing noise, and a sudden shift in reality. You jumped as you saw Wings sitting in the leather office chair. He grinned at your reaction, before propping his arms up on the desk.

“I’m going to explain this in layman‘s terms, and not go into great detail. Since I don’t know how large your capacity for absorbing complex subjects is.”, he stated condescendingly.

‘Did he just call me stupid?’, you thought to yourself.

“To begin, I’m going to be very blunt. I don’t care for you or your kind, and the only reason I have not chosen a more **violent** route for this situation, is because of Sans.”, he said matter of factly. 

You squinted your eyes, and crossed your arms as he continued.

“We Beasts and Monsters have a system in which we live our lives. Each Monster and Beast is put into a category based on the traits they are born with. Those categories include: Alpha’s, Beta’s, and Omega‘s. Humans have these traits as well, but it has become obvious that you don’t follow them as strictly as we do.”, he said getting up from his chair. 

You didn’t move a muscle as you continued to glare at him.

“That being said, it doesn’t surprise me that you had no knowledge of your role in life.”, he said looking down at you, as he too crossed his arms.

“Excuse me, role?”, you snipped. 

“Indeed. You are known as a Beta. Not as dominant as an Alpha, but not as submissive as an Omega.”, he stated as he got in front of you. 

You still had not moved an inch, and even looked into his eyes as he stared at you. His eye lights dissipated as he leaned forward.

“It would be wise of you, not to push an Alpha’s patience, such as myself”, he growled baring his teeth as he did.

“What? Just because you’re an Alpha that automatically means you can tell me what to do?”, you remarked.

“Oh no, my dear. Being the **_Alpha_** **_Male_** is what gives me that authority. Sans is your Alpha, but the entire pack follows  my orders.”, he said, giving you a twisted grin. “Since you are my brother's soulmate that means that you will be joining _our_ pack. After he has claimed and mated you, I expect you to perform your duties as our Head Beta.”, he said, his eyes still empty and his posture becoming rigid.

“I beg your pardon?”, you asked incredulously. You put your hands on your hips, and gave him a dirty look. What the heck is this guy talking about?! Claimed?! Mated?! What in the fresh hell is even happening right now?!

Wings eyelights returned as he chuckled. He started to walk towards the bookcases before he answered you.

“Oh, I do apologize. I keep forgetting you’re not experienced in this subject matter.”

‘I swear, if he calls me stupid one more time!’, you grumbled to yourself.

“Since you are a Beta, and a soulmate to an Alpha, you are now our Head Beta. If any other Beta’s or Omega‘s should join our pack then you will have authority over them. You’ll be in charge of cooking the food that we bring home, making sure your den is respectable, and taking care of any pups that are living or visiting here.”, he stated over his shoulder.

You blinked owlishly at him as your mouth slowly dropped. Did he just...No...What?!?! He can’t possibly be serious about this! He actually thinks that you’re going to drop everything, and suddenly become Susie Homemaker!? Who do you look like, Martha Stewart?!

The anger that was growing in your chest had now spread from your head to your toes. Your face was turning a deep red, and your hands balled into fists. You glared down at the floor as you started to shake. Your chest was becoming tight, and you could feel your frustration reaching a boiling point.

“You're awfully quiet human. Did you understand me the first time, or do I need to repeat myself?”, he asked calmly, turning to look at you.

That’s it...that’s it!!!! You whipped your head up to look at him, and stared deep into his eyelights. At that exact moment, your rage overtook you.

_You didn’t care if he was bigger than you._

“How dare you!!!”

_You didn’t care if he was a Beast._

“You have the gall to stand there, and tell me how to live my life!?”

_You didn’t care if he could kill you in an instant._

“Well, I got news for you pal. I decide how to run my life, not you!!!”

You were... **PISSED.**

While you were screaming you had unconsciously gotten so close to him that you were almost touching. Riding high on the adrenaline, you grabbed him by his shirt, and pulled him down to your level. Which to him was almost to the floor.

“And one more thing, if you ever, EVER, even imply that I’m ignorant, again…”

You pulled him so close that your chin was resting on his snout.

“I’ll make sure to tell  Sans, and the authorities how the big bad W.D. Gaster tried to force himself on me.”, you said dangerously, letting go of his shirt. You were bluffing of course, but he didn’t need to know that.

Wings eyes, for a split second, conveyed a twinge of fear, but was quickly replaced by annoyance and anger. He slowly regained his posture and stared down at you.

“If you think you can dominate me, you are sadly mistaken. But I am relieved to know that Sans has a capable Beta to keep him in line. Maybe now our furniture will stay intact.”, he said tiredly.

Okay… that’s not what you thought he was going to say. You thought there would be screaming, stuff being thrown, or your possible maiming and or death. You were not expecting him to compliment you of all things…?

Wait..furniture? ‘Oh, Sans must have been the one that shredded the loveseat.’, you thought to yourself. The thought of Sans growling and biting on it while wagging his tail, made you smile.

Wings cleared his throat, snapping you out of your thoughts.

“Keep in mind, that Sans was supposed to tell you all of this, not me. He’s expecting you to fulfill your role just as he will his. I’m simply stating my opinion in all this; once he has successfully claimed you, there will be a clear dominant in the relationship and when he becomes the dominant, he will… Oh, what’s the saying you humans have? ‘Wear the pants in the relationship.’”. Wings said as he cocked his head, awaiting your response.

Sans is expecting you to act like that? You and him are going to have a serious conversation when you find him!

You gave him a blank stare before heading towards the door. You had had enough of this!

You put your hand on the knob, before Wings put his hand on the door effectively keeping it shut.

“One more thing, there’s the matter of joining the pack.”, Wings said lowly. You looked up at him, and cocked an eyebrow.

“Huh?”, you questioned already becoming irritated.

“Sans believes if you stay here, you will end up getting hurt. You must convince him to stay, and let you join  our  pack.”

“And why should I do that?”, you asked. 

“Because this is the best place for both of you. There is ample room, you will never have to worry over money, and you will be protected by any threat imaginable.”, Wings said proudly. He stood just a little bit straighter as he turned his full attention to you. Removing his hand from the door.

“I...”

**“YYY/NNNNNNN!!!!! SWEETHEART! WHERE ARE YOU, BABYDOLL?!!”**

  
  
  


***ROOOAAAAARRRR***

  
  
  


Your reply was cut short as Sans started screaming at the top of his lungs, before roaring so loudly that it shook the house. You’ve never heard him scream before. He sounded so...afraid.

Wings moved away from the door, and gestured for you to open it. You stared at him for a moment, before yanking the door open. You ran out into the hall, and realized you were back upstairs in the left hallway. You ran to the stairs, and quickly descended. Missing the calculating look Wings gave you as he shut the door.

“Saaaannss!!”, you screamed.

You heard thundering footsteps skid across the living room floor. You turned around, and saw him standing in the doorway, panting. His eye lights were gone, and red beads of sweat were pouring from his skull. You hadn’t formed a thought yet, before you were swept into a bear hug, and lifted off the ground. Sans put his snout into your hair, and breathed deeply. He sighed heavily as he leaned you back to look at your face.

“ **oh god, babe. where did’ja go? i couldn’t find ya anywhere!”,** he said, red tears pricking at his sockets. 

**“when i couldnt find ya, I tried to call out to ya soul, but i coudnt sense it...at all. stars i thought..”,** Sans didn’t finish as he buried his face into your shoulder and nuzzled you gently. You hugged his neck tightly not wanting to let go.

What were you supposed to say? ‘Not only did your younger brother try to kill me but your older brother tried to make me be a 1950’s housewife?!’

Instead, you just held him as tight as you could. Against your better judgment, you put your face next to his neckbone, and inhaled deeply. You felt Sans pause his movements. Unlike before, his smell didn’t make you gag nor did it smell that strong. In fact, it didn’t smell bad at all. Maybe it was growing on you? You lifted your face to look at his neckbone. Then a very random and possibly regretful thought crossed your mind.

You needed him to calm down, and show him that you were just as worried about him. Maybe if you do this then it will decide your opinion about everything. Considering all that’s happened so far, doing this wouldn’t be the weirdest thing that’s happened today.

You steeled yourself, and brought your tongue down on one of the many bones connecting his neck. Sans shuttered as you felt his breathing pick up, but he made no move to stop you. ‘It’s fine, if he doesn’t like it he can just tell me to stop or put me down or something’, you repeated in your head to try and calm yourself.

You continued to lick at the same bone, not missing how Sans’ grip on you had tightened.

“Let’s go to the couch.”, you whispered to him. He obeyed eagerly as he quickly hurried over to the leather seating. He sat down with you propped up on his lap, still holding his neck. His hands were caressing the small of your back as your tongue explored the many crevices in his neck bones. You listened to the different sounds he was making to judge where you should focus on. When you got to the base of his neck where his collarbone started, he scratched at your back. Not enough to break the skin but hard enough that you had gotten the message.

You started sucking on the bone connecting his neck with his shoulder blade. He mewled and whined and twitched beneath you. He moved his head to the right so that you could get a better angle.

Oh, he really wants this…

**“mmmmm...fuck...haaaaa…”,** he groaned as he moved you closer to his shoulder. His breathing was erratic as he waited for you to continue. You smirked as you started to lick his shoulder blade and the crook of his neck. At this point you could feel something hard underneath you that seemed to be getting bigger. You chuckled into his neck, causing him to suck in a breath.

You narrowed your eyes at a particularly smooth looking spot on his shoulder blade. Here…

You gave one last long lick, before biting down as hard as you could. Sans gasped loudly as he squirmed violently underneath you. It felt like he was trying to push you off, but his arms held you in place. You didn’t let up, as you sunk your incisors deeper into his shoulder.

**“shit...ohhhhh...damn..yes!..sweetheart!!”,** he cried out.

You didn’t ease up until you felt a familiar warm feeling pass through you, it swirled inside of you like a whirlpool, it danced through your body until it felt like it was at your lips. But just as suddenly as it came, it left.

You opened your eyes, and slowly unhooked your mouth. You were kind of surprised. You thought when you were biting down that you were going to break a tooth. But Sans’ bones had a slight give to them, so it was more like biting into a hefty sponge cake.

You looked down at your handiwork and immediately started to freak out! The bite you gave him… was glowing! There was a mixture of green and light blue colors surrounding the indentions of your teeth!

‘Oh no. Oh God! Please let this be like a Monster version of a hickey!!’, you screamed at yourself. 

You looked up at Sans desperately searching for an answer. But Sans’ head was slumped to the other side, blocking your view of his face. Concerned, you brushed your hand against his cheek.

“Sans? Sans?!”, you called out. But he didn’t answer you.

“Sans, look at me!”, you yelled in distress. He slowly moved his head until he was facing you.

Sans looked completely out of it. His eyelights were widening and shrinking, and he had a goofy grin stretched across his face. But what really caught your attention was that his eyelights… were changing colors. They went in a sequence of: red, green, and light blue. It was almost hypnotizing how they blended together, and swirled in his sockets. 

“Umm..Sans, are you alright?”, you asked hesitantly.

**“ohh..my alpha..your..so..beau..tiful.”,** he slurred, his eyelights changing into multi-colored hearts. In one swift motion, he redirected you so you were laying on the couch, and he positioned himself on top of you, snuggled underneath your chin. A deep rumbling emanated from him as he started purring.

Umm..okay, that happened. You didn’t know much about monster culture, but you were pretty sure you were slipping into something that you might not be able to get out of. Just as you were about to ask him to explain why his neck was glowing, you heard another rumbling sound.

Your stomach started to growl painfully loud. Sans jerked his head up to see what was wrong. Cue another bout of your stomachs hungry symphony. Sans looked down at your stomach then back at you.

“Sorry, I haven't eaten at all tod..”, annnd he’s gone.

Sans had leapt off of you and ran to the kitchen on all fours.

Good God! What have you gotten yourself into? Yesterday you were a single, café manager, and now you were dealing with Beasts, Monsters, and Magic. Magic is real...huh...never thought you’d hear yourself say that. 

‘Oh no, the cafe!’, you yelled at yourself for forgetting. You took out your phone, and praised whoever was listening that there was at least one bar in this place. You dialed the building’s number, and prayed someone picked up.

“Hello?!”, a loud, feminine voice said.

‘Oh no, not Megan’, you groaned.

“Hey Megan, its Y/N.”, you said dryly.

“Oh! Hey Bee!”, she said in a much chipper voice.

You hated that nickname. She called you that, because on her first day, you had went outside to write the specials on the board. When you were almost done, a bumblebee stung you on the hand that you were writing with. So you had accidentally written ‘crappucino’ instead of ‘cappuccino’ so you had asked her to finish it for you. She made bee puns all day, and laughed her ass off until it was time for her to clock out. That was six months ago...and she still hasn’t let you forget it.

“What can I do for you?“, she asked in a honey coated voice. You rubbed your temples to prevent your growing headache.

“Megan, I just want you to tell the others that I’ll be taking today off…”

*THUD*

“Make that the week. If you guys have any problems let Arnold know. But only call me if it’s an emergency.”, you told her, hoping that she wouldn’t ask why.

“No problem, Bee. Have a good vacation!!”, she squealed into the receiver and promptly hung up the phone. God, that woman will be the death of you.

After putting your phone away, you got up to look for Sans.

“Sans? I heard something fall, are you g..?”, you paused mid step in the doorway. There was so much food out that it actually startled you. Meat was everywhere! You could see every kind of meat you have ever eaten in your life, and even some that you haven’t.

You looked to the fridge where Sans was digging for something in the back. He sniffed the air and poked his head out. His grin widened as he closed the door. He picked you up one handed and licked the side of your face. He has a tongue too?!! You stared at the glowing red appendage as it retreated into his mouth. That is...interesting…

He set you back down as he toted a...industrial sized container of mustard to the dining room table. You wiped the red drool that was sticking to your face, and gawked at the scene before you. A nine foot tall skeletal beast had successfully managed to acquire a truckload of meat, along with several different kinds of fruit, a loaf of bread, and a HUGE container of mustard in roughly five minutes. You were very impressed, and also super hungry.

Sans was standing at the table, glancing from you to the food. And his tail was wagging….nope. That’s not cute, dammit! Just because you gave him some kind of weird monster hickey does not mean that you were in a relationship!

Hell, if you got serious with everyone who gave you a hickey, then you’d be married by now. You shook your head as you walked over to him.

**“do you like it, my alpha?”,** he purred taking one of your hands and kissing it lightly. Your cheeks burned red as you tried desperately not to squeal. OK, you’ll admit that was really...nice. But why does he keep calling you Alpha? Wing said that you were a Beta, and judging by all the books he’s written, and the  _many_ degrees you saw hanging in his office. Something told you that he knew what he was talking about. So why?

“Yes, it looks amazing Sans. But why do you keep calling me Alpha?”, you asked genuinely curious.

Sans gazed at you with such love and adoration that it almost made you look away. Almost.

**“i call ya dat, cause your** **my** **alpha. ya claimed me first, and ya sealed it with ya souls essence”,** he said, leaning his head to the right to show off his claiming mark.

Essence? You didn’t know you could do that...must be a soulmate thing or something like that. Come to think of it, have you been using your ‘essence’ this whole time? You thought back to every interaction you’ve had with him where that warm feeling was present. Whenever you were near him, he would always calm down. Your soul must have been doing that...

As you pondered this, you motioned for him to lower himself. He obeyed without question. You grabbed both sides of his skull, and brought his snout to your lips. You kissed him lightly and looked into his eyes. 

“Thank you, Sans. For doing all this for me. No one‘s ever treated me the way you do.”, you said with a blush. He rubbed his head into your hands as his still changing eye lights turned back into hearts.

**“i told ya before, doll, im yours and your mine. now dis just tells me dat you know its true too”,** he said smiling. Pointing to his mark as he stood back up.

OK, maybe...maybe you are in a relationship. God, this is all happening so fast, who knew that just biting him would _mean_ so much.

You just wanted to know if this was real, and now… it is.

You looked back over at the mountain of food, and chuckled. You took his hand and led him over to the table. Just as you both sat down, you heard the doorbell ring. Sans was on his feet, growling at the door.

“It’s okay, it's just the door. I’ll go get it okay?”, you said standing from your seat. Sans didn’t respond. He just continued to stare at the door with black sockets, while growling and baring his teeth.

You walked over to the door, and opened it. Only to be greeted by the powerful scent of roses, aluminum, and olive oil? You craned your head up to look at the glittery stranger in front of you.

“Oh! Hello there Beauty! Is Papyrus at home?”, he said in a sugary sweet voice.


	11. Crazy Captains and Raging Testosterone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a Papyrus POV! Awesome, I know! And Mettaton finally meets Reader...this should be fun for everyone😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry about the long wait. We had a family health scare with COVID and I quit my job. So yeah all that happened at once and writing was put on the back burner, I’m really sorry!  
> But I would like to thank everyone for so much love that you’ve given me and this story over the past month. It’s really helped me more than you know. And I hope this kinda long chapter makes up for it. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

Papyrus’ POV

“WHO DOES SANS THINK HE IS?!”, Papyrus grumbled to himself. 

“BRINGING A HUMAN INTO OUR TERRITORY WITHOUT EVEN CONSULTING US FIRST!”, he shouted, not caring who was listening. He paused before continuing to claw at the trees in the back of the house. 

After Sans had kicked him and Wings out of his den Papyrus had hastily made his way outside so as to not take his anger out on the furniture or any of their other belongings.

After everything they had been taught and everything they’ve seen so far how could Sans even consider trusting a human?! He clawed and mauled at the different trees surrounding the house, being careful not to slice them in half. 

The last thing he needed today was to get an earful from their racist neighbors again. After their ambassador Frisk had warned them many times to control their tempers, especially those who were in charge of high-ranking packs. They had to curb their violent tendencies to an extreme degree. Papyrus hated being constrained like this. It just wasn’t in his nature to be “nice”.

“ALL THIS FUSS OVER A HUMAN WOMAN! IT’S COMPLETELY ASININE!”, Papyrus yelled into the forest as he made his way deeper into the shrubbery.

He kicked, scratched and dug his claws into whatever he came across. Whether it was twigs, branches, leaves, animals; it didn’t matter. It had been a while since he had been  **this** angry. 

The last time he felt this amount of seething rage was when a bumbling new recruit entered the Royal guard for the first time. The little son of a bitch thought that he was hot shit because he belonged to one of the toughest packs in the underground. He thought nobody would lay a finger on him or else they would feel the wrath of his Alpha and his entire pack.

Papyrus chuckled, as he recalled the last day the recruit came in…

  
  


Senon...his name was Senon.

**~~~~~~**

“You can’t possibly expect me to fall in line with those pathetic weaklings out there! They are not even close to my LV! I’ve worked with froggits who could do better!!”, the bearded dragon monster raged on. 

He had been going off like this for five minutes already. Papyrus sat behind his desk, and scraped his claws into his pants until they were partly shredded. His orders were not to hurt him...but that didn’t mean he had to smile and take this kind of disrespect. Then all of a sudden, he got an idea so clever and terrible that he was surprised he hadn’t thought of it sooner...

“OH HOW IGNORANT I'VE BEEN! YOU SHOULDN'T BE WASTING YOUR TIME WITH ALL OF THEM! YOU SHOULD BE OUT IN THE FIELD, MAKING THE MOST OF YOUR SKILL AND EFFORT!”, Papyrus schmoozed perfectly, attributed to years of coaching from Wings. 

  
  


‘I know this is going to be hard to hear Papyrus. But sometimes raw power and even skill isn’t enough to deal with certain people and situations. Sometimes you have to tell them what they want to hear, and once you have their trust…then you can manipulate them to do your bidding.’, he remembered Wings telling him as he got up from his seat. He maneuvered himself to stand in front of Senon.

“You agree with me..sir?”, he said hopeful and confused, uncrossing his arms as he did.

“ABSOLUTELY, BUT UNFORTUNATELY IT’S NOT ENTIRELY UP TO ME. YOU WOULD NEED THE PERMISSION OF BOTH CAPTAINS TO BE TRANSFERRED TO A  _ BETTER _ UNIT.”, he answered in mock sympathy. Senon didn’t seem to notice.

“Are you talking about Undyne?”, he said blatantly.

Papyrus’ eyelights went out for a second but only a second.

“ **CAPTAIN** UNDYNE. AND YES, YOU WOULD NEED HER PERMISSION AS WELL. OTHERWISE YOU’LL BE STUCK WITH YOUR TEAM FOR SIX MORE MONTHS.”, he said putting his hands behind his back.

“Thanks for the advice. When can I ask her?”, he said in obvious excitement.

“BY ALL MEANS, GO NOW! I’D HATE TO SEE POTENTIAL SUCH AS YOURS GOING TO WASTE ANY LONGER.”, he said with a low voice and a smug expression. He was always terrible at keeping a poker face. 

Before anything else could be said Senon had run from his office and was making his way towards the border of Hotland. 

“WHAT AN IMPRESSIVELY GULLIBLE GALOOT.”, he said in disgust as he returned to his desk. Everything he had told him had been a lie. You only needed one Captains permission to transfer. And everyone in the Guard  _ knew _ that you should NEVER ask Undyne for anything! 

The scaly blue fish woman was about as understanding as the “King” was kind. That woman had a horrible temper and very little patience. She had seen more fights and battles than anyone else in the Guard, including Papyrus! 

Papyrus had gained his title and position from stopping an entire pack of monsters from defacing the King’s statue. Some of the Royal Guard were already on the scene, but they were losing...badly. 

The opposing pack had at least fifteen members while the Guard had a measly six. At first he didn’t want to get involved, but there was nothing he hated more than an unfair fight.

After his victory he didn’t stick around for the rest of them to show up. Afterall he was supposed to be keeping a low profile and not drawing attention to himself. The next day he got a call telling him that the Captain of the Guard wanted a word with him. And judging by the tone they used, this wasn’t a choice.

When he arrived he was immediately greeted by Undyne herself. She was about as tall as him, maybe a few inches shorter. She had long, tattered, red fins, dark blue scales that had huge gashes and cuts that covered most of her body. Her face was marred with tiny knicks, and a deep cut went down her right eye and ended in the middle of her cheek. A black eye patch with a red X in the middle was covering it. Her teeth were sharp and jagged. They resembled tiny swords rather than actual teeth. 

She donned a suit of polished black armor that had the royal red insignia on the chest plate. The only thing she didn’t have covered was her face. 

There were many rumors surrounding her. That she could kill you with a single blow, that she murdered her own parents and that’s how she got into the Guard when she was so young. But the worse one by far was about her eyes. 

Some say that she wasn’t blind in that eye. She just kept it covered to not let her true ability show. That if you stared into them long enough you wouldn’t be able to hide anything. Your mind would be hers for the picking.

Papyrus didn’t believe any of these rumors. But he did feel slightly uncomfortable as he looked at her in her...one, huge,  _ yellow _ , eye.

“You Papyrus?!”, she asked in a gruff voice as she made her way over to him. He got into a defensive position, and stood his ground.

“YES, AND WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT FROM ME?”, he asked with annoyance in his voice. Undyne squinted her good eye, and grabbed him by his scarf.

“Listen ya punk assed piece of crap!! The only reason you're here right now is because his majesty asked for you specifically. He wants to offer you a position in the Guard. But I’ll gladly tell him that ya got yourself dusted on the way here, and he won’t lose any sleep over it! Now before that becomes a reality do you want the goddamn job or not?!”, she roared as she hoisted him in the air. 

Papyrus was unphased by her threat, and in a series of quick movements he had removed his scarf and dropped to the ground. He side swept her legs from underneath her, making her lose her balance as she fell to the floor. 

The next ten minutes was a FIGHT for dominance. Undyne would pin him for a few seconds and then he would flip her on her back and the process would repeat. They both got in a fair amount of hits on the other. By the end of it they were both panting and covered in scratches and bruises. 

Neither of them had gone all out, because neither had sensed any intent to kill from the other. 

“Fuhuhuhuhu!! Now that’s a better rumble than I’ve had in awhile!”, she cackled standing up and fixing her shoulder plates. Papyrus righted himself and cocked a browbone. 

‘THIS WOMAN IS COMPLETELY UNHINGED..’, he thought to himself. After thinking it over a bit, he finally spoke.

“I ACCEPT YOUR OFFER.”, he stated. She turned to him and a sharp smile grew on her face.

“That’s what I like to hear! It’ll be awesome to finally have a Beast in my troop. At least one who can hold his own against me.”, she growled happily. 

  
  


He found out later that Undyne had asked to deliver the offer herself. They said that she admired those with strength and the power he showed was Boss level material. It also didn’t hurt that some of the Guards that he had saved in that fight were members of Undyne's pack. But whatever the reason...he had finally  _ infiltrated _ the Royal Guard. 

  
  
  


Papyrus shook his head at the memory, and tried to get some work done. He had only been part of her troop for a month before he was promoted to Lieutenant. Another month went by and he was promoted to Co-Captain of the entire guard. He never expected to get this far, but he wouldn’t fight it. As long as things went according to plan.

**~~~~~~**

Papyrus felt no remorse for what happened to Senon. The next day he found out that after he had run off to Undyne's checkpoint that connected Hotland to Waterfall. He had lost his tail, right arm, and left leg. His snout was skewered at the top from a spear being driven into it. 

Papyrus would have given anything to see the look on his face when he asked her. Favors and services had to be  _ earned _ , they needed to be awarded to you, not asked for. If you were foolish enough to break this rule then you would be punished...severely. 

But since Senon hadn’t been there long and no one bothered to tell him the basics on account of his attitude. He had no idea what he was walking into. And because that information was part of the Guards policy, his pack and outraged Alpha couldn’t do a thing about it.

Papyrus chuckled to himself remembering that day. It slightly lifted his mood as he continued his trek. In the short time that he had been out here, he had walked the entire perimeter of their property. With a disgruntled sigh he made his way back towards the house.

He was only a few yards away, when he felt something tug in his chest. It was pulling him towards the house...pulling him towards…

He didn’t think, he just ran. He ran towards the back door. He needed to get back. He needed to get...to him.

  
  


Y/N POV

‘Oh sweet mercy, that smell!’, you screamed in your head as you held your breath in as discreetly as you could. Do all Monsters and Beasts have such strong scents or is it just you? 

The smell he was giving off was so strong that it almost made your eyes water. It didn’t smell bad, per se, it was just really  _ pungent! _ It was like he had dumped an entire bottle of cologne and rolled in a field of flowers before he came here. It was actually starting to give you a headache. 

You rubbed at your eyes before looking back up. 

“Is something the matter Darling, you look a bit pale?”, he asked in a soothing tone.

You tilted your head all the way back to look up at his face. As you did you took a moment to realize what exactly you were looking at. 

He had four piercing black eyes with red pupils, two on each side of his face. His “hair” was thousands of wires sculpted into a chic hairstyle. You were slightly curious how he got them to stay at that angle for so long..?

His lipstick and the slight red to his cheeks were painted on. When he parted his lips you could plainly see the sharp canines protruding from his teeth. They were definitely smaller than any of the brothers’ fangs, but they looked sharp nonetheless. You unconsciously took a step back, away from the door. 

The stranger gave a small smile as he took a step toward the threshold.

“Why lovely, you're as white as a sheet. Are you sick?”, he asked as he opened the door further, putting his whole body into the light. 

  
  


Woah! This man was...glittery. 

  
  


At least you think he’s a he? Honestly at this point you were just trying not to pass out from the assault ‘he’ had on your senses. You were trying very hard not to judge this newcomer but his first impression was not settling well with you.

At first glance he kind of looked like a really shiny stripper, but now that you were really looking at him...you realized something...

  
  


He was a robot!!

  
  


An honest to God robot! Complete with four arms, and metallic skin. The red crop top/booty shorts outfit you thought he was wearing was actually part of his body! His legs, however, were by far the most outlandish thing about him. The top of your head only came up to his thigh!

He wore extremely long red gogo boots that for the life of you, you couldn’t figure out if they were attached or not..?! This man had more shapely thighs than you!!

With a twinge of jealousy and possibly a side effect of the still growing headache, you frowned while thinking that, ‘He is literally the definition of “extra”.’

You backed away from the entrance, giving him enough space to enter. He closed the door behind him using one of his red gloved hands, never breaking eye contact with you as he did.

‘I thought monsters didn’t like to be stared at like this? Wings said they took that as a challenge or something like that.’, you thought curiously as the metal man walked closer to you. 

He leaned down without bending his knees, and flashed you a  very toothy grin.

“Where are my manners! No wonder you look so shook up! I know most humans don’t know me quite yet, but in time you’ll see I’m the  **Star** that you’ve all been waiting for!”, he exclaimed.

‘Oh boy..’

“Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner. My name is Mettaton Leyndarmál Bleikur Draugur but you can call me Mettaton, everyone else does.”, he said as he bowed slightly before standing back up. He extended one of his hands accompanied with various whirring and clicking noises. 

You stared at his hand for a moment, and cautiously moved your arm forward.

Before you could shake his hand, the atmosphere grew very thin and was now filled with the familiar smell of metal and mustard. You felt a shift and suddenly before your eyes stood Sans. He was slightly hunched over and breathing rapidly. He was directly in front of you and his body was slightly pressed against your face.

“Oof, Sans what are you doing?”, you asked, your voice muffled by his jacket. 

He responded with nothing but a very deep guttural growl that made his whole body shake.

“Oh hello Sans! I was just saying hi to your guest. You never said you had any human friends!”, Mettaton said cheerfully as you heard him shift slightly.

**_“get out…”,_ ** you heard Sans growl out as he took a step towards him.

“ _ Really Sans? Is that anyway to treat your future brother-in-law?”,  _ he said in a clipped and slightly smug tone. His smell had gotten ten times stronger than earlier (if that was even possible).

  
  


You realized you weren’t always the most perceptive person in the world. But growing up with four brothers and sisters had taught you to know an upcoming fight when you heard it. Wait..did he say brother-in-law?

Pushing that thought aside for later, you slipped around Sans to stand directly in front of him. Something told you to stand very close to him to the point that you were almost inside his jacket. Turns out this was the right call. 

As soon as he felt you leave his side he whirled his head down to look at you with empty sockets and a tight frown. He only calmed slightly when he saw how close you’d gotten. His eyelights returned as his growl turned into a purr.

You looked up at him and gave him a loving smile. You then turned back toward the slightly agitated robot. His posture had become rigid and had his boots grown heels!? What?!

Mettaton looked confused at your interaction with Sans, when he suddenly started to sniff the air. He looked like a basset hound that was on the hunt for its prey.

He gave one last long inhale before stopping. His smile returned as he looked back down at you. 

“Why Sans, I didn’t know you had acquired a mate. How interesting..”, he said slowly as he leaned down a bit.

Sans head shot back up as he growled loudly. He pulled you closer to him until you were leaning against his chest.

“Hey, Mettaton was it? Uh could you do me a favor and not get any closer? It makes Sans upset and I don’t appreciate the way you're talking to him.”, you said warningly.

Mettaton’s pupils widened as he straightened himself. He eyed you for a second and then glanced at Sans. You saw his eyes scan Sans’ face and then traveled towards his shoulder. A passing glimpse of something mischievous sparkled in his eyes as he looked back at you.

“Hahaha, I’d never have guessed you would have given the dominant role to a Beta. And such a homely one at that.”, he chuckled condescendingly, crossing his arms as he looked back to Sans.

Homely? Oh hell no!

“Hey! If you have something to say to me then look me in the eye when you do it! Otherwise I’d appreciate it if you kept your rude comments to yourself!”, you said in a biting tone. 

“My my, I hope you're not this hostile in bed as you are with speaking to your superiors.”, he said in a mocking tone.

You felt your eyes widen and your face turn red. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, you didn’t know. As you were about to lay into this jackass, you felt another shift and realized Sans had teleported onto Mettaton. 

He landed with a thud and immediately started punching and clawing at him. Mettaton put two of his arms up to block Sans’ claws and the others he used to push on his abdomen to throw him off. Sans landed on the staircase, shattering two of the bottom steps. 

Sans wasted no time in summoning a row of bones and a large skull shaped like a dragon above his head. His magic flared in his left socket. Light blues, greens, and reds flashed around his skull as he snapped his jaws at him. Mettaton countered with transforming his arms into: a flamethrower, a chainsaw, a machete, and a laser cannon! 

You stared in horror as the two raced towards each other with looks that screamed murder and malice. Their attacks were about to make contact with each other but were interrupted by a wall of blue bones appearing out of the floor in between them.

They both halted to a stop and turned towards the doorway to the kitchen. You looked over to the door and saw Papyrus standing there with an outstretched hand. He was panting heavily and red beads of sweat covered his browbone. 

  
  


“SANS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ANGEL?!”, he screamed in abject fear and anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I also have another story with the Bittybones AU! So if your into tiny skelllies then I encourage you to give it a read;)
> 
> And anyone who can guess the secret meaning behind Mettaton’s full name gets major kudos!  
> Hope y’all have a lovely day!


	12. Screaming Souls and Screaming Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much fighting, shouting, and fluff! Come on guys can’t we be adults about this? *barely avoids a flying stray bone* I guess not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I’m gonna give ya the really short version of what happened in the last three months: COVID incidents, a new amazing teaching job, and a new pupper! I know that doesn’t excuse the lack of updates but I just thought y’all should know. I hope all of y’all are staying safe and healthy! Anyways, enjoy!

**“back off bro, this is between me and the tin can!”,** Sans growled out as he continued to stare at his infuriated brother.

“YOU’RE IN NO POSITION TO GIVE ME ORDERS YOU WASTE OF MAGIC! I SHOULD DUST YOU FOR EVEN THINKING ABOUT HURTING HIM!!!”, Papyrus screamed, his magic flaring angrily in his sockets.

**“ya got no room ta talk! ya lucky i didn’t dust ya earlier fer slashing my mate! she coulda died ya asshole!”,** Sans yelled, red beads of sweat started forming on his skull as his rage grew. 

  
  


***10 Minutes Earlier***

  
  


You...had absolutely no idea what to do! 

There was a tightness in your chest that was slowly building as each second passed. When Papyrus had first appeared in the doorway, you already knew that shit had just gotten a thousand times worse. 

Frankly, you didn’t expect Sans to attack that metal jerk, but you would be lying if you said it didn’t feel good to have him defend you like that. 

But it seems that moment was short lived when Papyrus had stopped the upcoming brawl. It took about…five seconds before Papyrus leapt in front of Mettaton and wrapped his tail around his torso. 

His skull turned a slight red as he looked towards him. They seemed to be having a silent conversation until Papyrus suddenly pulled him closer. He immediately started sniffing him. You could see Mettaton’s eyes roll back into his head as Papyrus continued to inspect him...all over.

Once he was satisfied, Papyrus leaned towards his neck and gave him a long lick. Your face turned as red as a cherry at the noise Mettaton made. Sans emitted a low growl and bared his fangs at the display. You could hear his bones rattle and his tail start thrashing around behind him. At first you thought he was getting upset because Papyrus had interrupted, but now you realize that wasn’t the case. 

A sickening aroma had filled the air, and was getting more intense by the second.

  
OH. MY. WORD!!!

  
What in the world is that?!?!

You covered your face with both hands to try and block out the odor but to no avail. This was nothing like anything you had ever smelled before! It was just so nauseating! But the thing that was confusing to you...is that it didn’t smell bad. 

It was like walking into a Yankee Candle store and every aroma hitting you all at once. It was hard to pinpoint exactly what you were smelling. But it reminded you of expensive Italian food and peppermint candies.

Needless to say, those smells shouldn’t mix with one another. Your eyes watered, and your stomach did several backflips. You tried to breathe through your mouth...big mistake. You could taste it!!

Your mind was working overtime trying to think about anything else other than wanting to vomit. 

‘Uhh, puppies...rainbows...four leaf clovers...picnics...umm…fruit...watermelons...hot dogs...mustard.’

Your eyes shot open as you realized something. Those smells were kind of familiar. 

Thats it! 

Those two...were making that smell! It’s like their scents had combined or something. Your eyes narrowed as something started swirling inside of you. 

That is... ** _not_** **_ok_**! 

You turned towards Sans who looked almost identical to a rabid dog. In an instant, your mind became blank and several emotions passed through you. Confusion, sadness, helplessness, and...anger. Your hands shook as they balled into fists and your eye twitched as you held back the scream in the back of your throat. 

Something was happening to you...something that felt... primal. 

A deep heat radiated throughout your body, and you started to sweat from your forehead. Your thoughts were scattered and your limbs felt weak. The longer you stared at him the worse it got.

‘...distress...no...can’t...Sans...need...mate...soothe...comfort...protect...’

You didn’t know if their smell was affecting you or if your own instincts had gone into overdrive. But it didn’t matter. You knew what you had to do and _nothing_ was going to stop you.

With that, you started running full speed towards Sans and leapt onto the back of his jacket. Understandably, Sans started freaking out and growling loudly as you climbed his back. You hugged his neck as tight as you could, and managed to whisper into his skull: 

“If you really are mine, then show me how much you want me.”

In an instant, he stopped fighting you. He sniffed the air and slowly turned his skull. You smiled lovingly as his gaze landed on you. His colorful eyelights returned to hearts and his growl turned to a deep purr. He slowly wrapped his tail around you and brought you to his chest. 

He nuzzled your face as he brought his glowing red tongue across your cheek. You responded with a hum and a giggle. Your chest felt warm and tight. You met his gaze and motioned for him to lower his head. He brought his face down next to yours, and you promptly started kissing his maw.

“Are..you..mine?”, you asked between each kiss.

Sans purred and chuckled as he leaned into your lips.

**“course i am...alpha”,** he whispered into your face.

“If that’s true…”, you paused as you lifted your head to look into his eyelights.

“Then show _them_ who you belong to…”

Sans eyelights widened so much that they took up most of his sockets. He knew what you meant. 

His gaze wandered to where Papyrus and Mettaton were still entangled in one another. Apparently Mettaton had used all four of his arms to wrap himself around Papyrus as they had continued to be “engrossed” with each other.

Sans sneered at them before looking back at you. 

**“doll, ya know id do** **_anything_ ** **for ya but…”**

He looked into your eyes longingly as if he were asking a silent question. His swirling eyelights seemed to be focused only on you as he shifted his grip.

**_~y/n~_ **

A faint noise rang through your ears and entered your body. It was so soft that you thought you had imagined it. Until you felt a familiar feeling rise in your chest. 

**_~y/n~_ **

The noise became clearer the harder you listened. Someone was calling you. 

**_~y/n~_ **

“Sans? Is that you?”, you asked aloud.

**_~yeah, doll.~_ **

‘Is he inside my head?’, you thought to yourself.

**_~sure am sweetheart~_ **

You jumped a little and studied his face very carefully. No, he wasn’t moving his...lips? He doesn’t even have lips! 

**_~hehe, i know ya confused sweetheart. but ta make a long story short, this is one of the perks of being soulmates. being able to hear each other without using words.~_ **

_~This is amazing Sans! I can hear you so clearly!~,_ you thought excitedly. 

Your grin widened as you snuggled under his chin. The deep rumbling in his chest grew louder.

**_~im lovin dis as much as you are, believe me. but…~_ **

His constant purring had dulled to a low whine. You looked up at him curious at this sudden change and noticed his furrowed browbone. His gaze once again shifted to his brother. He looked back down at you with a heavy and thoughtful expression. 

**_~da reason i wanted ta talk ta ya like this is because…~_ **

He paused as he shifted you once more in his arms. You could tell from his expression and quickly changing eyelights that he was trying to find the right words to say. He sighed heavily before continuing. 

**_~ya dont know how bad i want ta do what ya want. how much i want ta scream from da damn rooftops dat we’re soulmates, and dat your da one ive waited for all my life. ya dont know how much it hurts dat I just...cant. i cant show em, at least not out loud.~_ **

You were very confused and slightly hurt at his confession. Didn’t he want to be with you…?

Your eyes grew downcast and a weight fell on your heart. Are you...not good enough? Maybe he realized that your not right for each other. Maybe… he was lying when he said he cared about you.

Before your thoughts could spiral any further, Sans buried his snout into the crook of your shoulder and whined. His hands gripped your waist tightly as if you would run away if he let go.

**_~no! no! dats not true! oh fuckin gods thatll never be true! i love ya babe! and nuthin will ever change that. im so sorry i made ya feel like dat. i swear ta asgore, dat it aint cause of you. *sigh* its cause of my bro and his ass of a mate.~_ **

You brought Sans’ face back to yours and looked deep into his sockets. He wore such a broken and frustrated look that it made you want to cry. You studied him for a moment and tried to find any evidence that he was lying. When you found none, you smiled slightly. 

The weight was gone and you now felt tears of relief threaten to surface. Then another thought crossed your mind.

_~Wait, you...love me? Really?~_

No one had ever told you that before. None of your previous relationships had ever lasted that long so you never had a chance to love anyone. You couldn’t look him in the eye as wave after wave of different feelings soared inside of you. With tears now falling freely down your face, you grabbed a hold of his hoodie and buried your face into his sweater. 

You felt him put his hand on the back of your head. He softly stroked your hair as he rested his skull on your back. You felt the rumbling in his chest continue as he spoke.

**_~oh babydoll. i dont think ill ever be able to tell ya how much ya mean ta me. love aint the right word ta describe wat i feel for ya. im no good wit words but ill try da best i can. your like...da mustard ta my hotcat, da socks ta my shoes, da magic in my soul...one aint nuthin without da other. *sigh* wish i was one of dem poet types then maybe i could explain dis better.~_ **

It was odd to hear Sans sound so nervous and awkward. His usual rough and flirtatious demeanor suited him a lot better. With that thought in mind you slowly opened your eyes. 

Your tears had stopped and you slowly raised your flushed face. He met your gaze with a worried and frustrated expression. You said nothing as you processed all that he had said. Just as he started to sweat nervously, you started to giggle. You thought for a moment and braced yourself.

_~I..~_

*gulp*

~I...love you too, Sans~

Oh. My. God. Did you really just say that?! You’ve barely known this guy for two days! You're not in love! Are you…?

  
  


_*bump-bump* *bump-bump*_

  
  


Yes.

  
  


_*bump-bump*_

  
  
  


Yes, you are. 

  
  


Huh. Well I guess this is what love feels like. Like your being kissed all over snuggled in a heated blanket. Like you had finally found a light after walking in the darkness. Whenever you were with him, the universe made sense, and you felt...at home. You could get used to this. 

You were jolted out of your epiphany by Sans lifting you in the air.

**“really?! are you serious?! sweetheart..”,**

***puuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr***

Sans said aloud but his words were quickly drowned out by his deep purring. He set you on his waist until you were straddling his hips.

In that moment, he brought you to his maw and enveloped you in a deep kiss. You happily reciprocated and rolled your tongue over several of his canines. He shuddered slightly as he opened his jaw.

His tongue met yours and a fight for dominance ensued. At one point you would be exploring his mouth and he in return would move to yours. 

Your eyes closed as you focused only on his movements. You grasped the back of his skull so your tongue could go deeper. He moaned and cradled you so gently.

Your tongues crossed and hugged one another as they moved. Red saliva dribbled down his chin as your tongue finally won the battle. 

**“babe...fuck...stars...more”,** he moaned in between breaths.

“Oh Sans…”, you whispered into his mouth.

  
  


“WHAT A DISGUSTING SHOW THIS IS! I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL MONSTERS WOULD SHOW A LITTLE MORE DISCRETION THAN THIS, SANS.”, you heard a familiar irritating voice say. 

You opened your eyes and saw Sans side eyeing his brother. In your peripheral vision you could see that Mettaton was no longer intertwined with him. Papyrus still had his tail around his torso but it looked more relaxed than the first time. 

You and Sans both turned to face them. You didn’t know how long you and Sans had been talking. But apparently it was more than enough time for some new scratches and bruises to appear on Papyrus’ shoulders and legs. While Mettaton was now sporting a good sized dent on his collarbone. Or at least where his collarbone would have been. 

You patted Sans’ arm and motioned for him to put you down. He paused for a moment but begrudgingly did as you asked. 

Once you were on the ground you took a second to take in the size difference. Everyone in this room was _at least_ 10 ft tall! Any one of them could kill you at the drop of a hat. That was only one of the reasons why you had turned paler than a sheet. 

Another one would be the absolutely detestable expression Papyrus was giving you. ‘Well at least that clears up the does he still hate me question.’, you thought to yourself. 

After only a few seconds, the atmosphere had gotten so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Without thinking you stepped in front of Sans and glared at the menacing couple. Under normal circumstances you would’ve thought that this was the dumbest decision you had ever made. But no matter how afraid you were, you weren’t going to step aside. Your head was screaming for you to run, but your heart said otherwise.

In the short amount of time that you’ve known Sans you knew three things that were undeniable truths. One, he was your soulmate and he loved you. Two, he could definitely defend himself. And three, his brother and his bipolar boyfriend were ruthless psychos in one way or another. 

So there’s no way you were going to do nothing if he decided to charge at Sans. 

Papyrus’ eyelights expanded a little as he looked between you and Sans. Then a smug expression appeared on his skull. His eyes narrowed as his smile grew.

“SO IT'S TRUE THEN. YOU’VE LET THIS FILTHY HUMAN BECOME YOUR ALPHA... HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A WEAK SLACKER, BUT NEVER A SUBMISSIVE ONE! WHY YOUR NO BETTER THAN AN OMEGA STREETWALKER! HAHAHA!!”, he cackled as he grabbed his sides. 

Your face turned a dark red as he laughed. You took one step forward before Sans grabbed the back of your shirt and slid you behind him. 

**_~dis is why i dont want ta say nuthin. i cant explain it now but him and da rust bucket cant know we’re soulmates. dey already know we’re mates but dats it. please dont say nuthin yet doll. i know ya pissed and so am i. but ya just gotta trust me on this, kay?~,_ **he thought pleadingly.

There was no need to think.

_~Of course. If you don’t want them to know just yet, then I won’t say anything.~_

You smiled up at him and he returned it before looking back at his still laughing brother. Sans bared his teeth and snarled. Which turned into a deep, guttural growl. You couldn’t prepare yourself for what happened next.

***ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!***

Sans roared so loudly that it made you fall to the floor. Looking back up, you saw Papyrus struggling to keep his balance while also holding Mettaton in place. After a few moments, he finally stopped. 

Holy crap.

**“im only gonna say dis once...either move yer ass or get dusted along with yer bitch of a mate.”** , he said lowly as he honed in on his brother.

Papyrus bared his own fangs as he got into a defensive position.

“I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY YOU WITLESS MORON!”, as he beckoned him to come closer.

***Present Time***

From then on the conversation had devolved even further. They were now occasionally speaking while snapping their fangs at each other or growling. The whole time you thought that the next thing that was said would be the last. You trusted Sans to handle this on his own, after all he trusted you. 

The longer the fight went on the louder they both got. Papyrus’ regular volume was already above normal. And Sans voice was low but could always be heard. Now, they were both practically screaming at each other.

Mettaton, all the while, had not said a word since the beginning of all this. In fact, he kept glancing at you as Sans and Papyrus argued. He was rubbing small circles into Papyrus’ tail effectively making him twist his boney appendage even tighter around him. Mettaton didn’t seem to notice.

Despite the situation, he had on a rather calm expression. Which was starting to unsettle you as he never broke eye contact. Seriously, what did you do?! Why did this guy have it out for you? When you first met he seemed pleasant, charming even. Now it felt like you had been enemies for years and were about to have a final showdown.

This guy’s personality had done a complete 180, and for the life of you, you couldn’t understand why. Did he have an issue with you being human? No, that can’t be it. He was too excited when you first met. 

What were you talking about earlier when the conversation took a nosedive? Wait...did he...have a problem with you and Sans being together?

He had the same shocked expression that Papyrus had when he found out you were Sans’ Alpha. Was that not common? Ughh! You really need to read up on monster culture. 

As you pondered this, the fight was coming to a head. 

“I’M GOING TO ANNIHILATE YOU AND EVERY SPECK OF DUST THAT YOU’RE MADE OF!!”, he screamed.

**“then wat are you waiting for?!”**

With that, Papyrus summoned a wall of bones underneath Sans’ feet. Sans quickly used his magic to move you out of the way as he dodged expertly. You landed against the torn up loveseat, and crawled behind it. You peeked over and saw Sans wielding a sharpened green bone with a blue aura. He landed a few strikes on Papyrus’ arms as he tried to block. 

Papyrus retaliated with a dozen bones flying towards Sans. As he threw them he summoned a huge, red...bonestaff?

Sans teleported around the room trying to escape the boney projectiles. A few of them grazed his jacket, and he let out a hiss. He didn’t have much time to recover before Papyrus tried to strike him with the bonestaff. He summoned one of his own. This one, however, was a mixture of red, green, and light blue. 

Despite what you’ve seen on movies and television, the sound of bones rattling and creaking do NOT sound pleasant. Whenever their bonestaff’s collided it sounded so grading to your ears that you had to cover them. You screwed your eyes shut and knelt behind the loveseat to try and stop your head from spinning. Which in retrospect, you probably shouldn’t have done. 

Because then you would have been able to hear the deliberate footsteps that were descending down the stairs. You only noticed something was off when you didn’t hear a sound. It had gotten so quiet that you could hear your heart beating from your chest. 

You slowly looked over the loveseat. Sans and Papyrus were frozen in place and their eyelights had gone out. Mettaton was as still as a statue with both hands covering his mouth. They were all staring at the staircase. 

“Would someone kindly explain to me why my house has been destroyed...again?”, Wings said calmly from the middle of the stairs, as he looked over at what used to be his living room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give a HUGE thanks to: @lizzie-tempest, @isnt-that-something, @sarahthespazz, and @echo--flowers on tumblr. They gave me the motivation and inspiration I needed to finish this chapter. I recommend checking them out! Their amazing artists and writers and amazing people in general;) Their also on AO3! Thank you guys so much🥰

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: "Lost in Translation" by: Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans and "The Soldier and the Carnal Skeletons" by: Writers_War_Zone

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Monsters? Skeletons are more my tastes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623662) by [Novadikneedz2no](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novadikneedz2no/pseuds/Novadikneedz2no)




End file.
